Neighbourhood problems
by Whispering Lotus
Summary: Rosette has at last found a new apartment, but when she meets her neighbour, a small war breaks out. RXC Please review
1. Chapter 1

Rosette Christopher was a 22 year old girl

**A/N Hello****, I again have written a new story. It goes so fast lol. What it's about you find out when you read it. Hope you like. Bye Bye. ****XD **

Rosette Christopher was a 22 year old girl. She had honey blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. For a long time she had been on a look for a new apartment. It should be near town and near her work.

It seemed luck was on her side. Soon she found the perfect place to live and it seemed that the neighbourhood was nice too. An old lady that lived in a house on the opposite side of the street, came over with a pie, as a welcome gift and Rosette had thanked her for the attention "It's nice to have some young ones here. Do look over when you need anything" the old lady that had the name Margarita said "Thank you very much. I surely will" Rosette said and then Margarita said goodbye.

The blonde had a lot to unpack, so she started with it as soon as Margarita was gone. Rosette gave up after a few hours, it was just too much for her alone, it would take days to unpack everything. She was tired and as she looked at her watch, it was almost 11 in the evening "It's too late to unpack more, I better just go to bed" she sighed and found her sleeping-bag. She had to sleep on the floor; she had no bed yet, only her mattress.

Her night in the new apartment was quiet and in the morning she woke up with a smile and a very sore neck. She frowned when her neck gave a small knack when she stretched. It was about nine ó clock; she would be late when she didn't get up now. She walked into the bathroom, the shower looked very inviting. She took some time in there, and when she had dried and dressed, she wanted to have breakfast. Only… she had no food "Maybe I can get some bread and jelly from the neighbour" she thought. She decided it was better than to go hungry to work.

She opened the apartment door and looked outside into the corridor. There was no one there. She walked over to the door in front of hers and knocked. After some time with no response to her knocking, she tried again. Still there was no answer though. A little sign shoved the name of the owner of the apartment "Aha… his name is Chrono Oni huh?" (Oni means Devil in Japanese. I couldn't find a better name **DX**) suddenly she heard a voice behind her "Oh, good morning dear" it was Margarita "Good morning" Rosette answered with a smile "Are you visiting Chrono? He isn't at home, he will first be here tomorrow evening" she explained "Oh really? Well… could I ask a favour of you then?" "Sure you can dear, what do you need?"

After a very good breakfast at Margarita's place (The old lady had insisted that Rosette ate at her place) Rosette could go to work. The young girl worked as a waitress at a café and she had done that in a couple of month's now, together with some other girls. Their boss was not a very friendly person; he let them work a lot for little money, but it was the only thing Rosette had at the moment to keep her going.

"I would like a cup of coffee and a piece of strawberry pie please" an elderly man with white thin hair and goggles on his eyes ordered "Yes sir, it will be in a minute" the young blonde waitress answered him with a forced smile. The man eyed her with a lusty look "Don't even think about it" she warned him in a threatening manner with a fist clenched and held up for him to see "Or do you want another lump on that half bald skull of yours?" The old man chuckled "But Rosette, how can you treat an old man like this? I didn't do anything… yet" she gave him another blue eyed glare, before she disappeared behind the counter to get his order.

Elder was a regular customer and appeared at the same time every day. The head reason for that though was the young blonde that worked there. He had from the first day she started working there, got a liking on her. She couldn't stand that old geezer. She couldn't turn her back on him for only a second before he would play a perverted prank on her. Every time he did something though, Rosette paid him back with a big lump on his head. Only that seemed to make him like her even more though and it didn't help that her uniform was a white button up blouse with a dark blue, knee long skirt.

She came back with a tray "Here's your stuff and might you choke on a strawberry you perv!" He grinned "Friendly as ever huh Rosey? But if I do choke, would you then give me CPR?" he asked expectantly, she snorted, counted mentally till ten and childishly stuck her tongue out at him, then turned to clean of one of the other tables. Elder looked down on his order, and started to eat the pie. Rosette was relieved when the Elder at last went home "That man is going to make me insane some time soon" she sighed.

A bit time later, the door to the cafeteria opened again and in came a young girl with long silver/purple hair and a pair of almost red eyes "Hello Rosette" she greeted, the blonde turned around with a genuine smile "Hello Azmaria, how are you?" The small girl answered her with a smile of her own "I'm fine thanks, how about you?" Rosette sighed "That old man is so going to get it once" Azmaria laughed, she heard the same story from Rosette, about that old man from her every time she asked.

"How long are you going to be here today?" asked Azmaria "A couple of hours still, why you ask?"

"Oh, nothing… I am just a little bored that's all" the small girl answered "Do you have to work here tomorrow too?" "Yup… my "dear" boss has given me an extra workday" "Poor you" "Yeah… poor me" Azmaria stayed for a little and helped Rosette "Hi Rose, sup?" another waitress yelled as she came through the door "Hey Anna, not much" After Anna had come, Azmaria had to go and waved goodbye.

When Rosette came home that evening, she was full out exhausted. It had been hard work "I really need a new job soon" she sighed. After a long day at work, she used to take a long hot shower and that's where she was going now. The hot water always felt relaxing on her skin and she could also get rid of the smoke stench that clung to her hair and clothes "Why is it allowed to smoke there?" she grumbled. After her shower, she would make her some food and sit in front of the TV in her pajamas and with a blanket draped over her shoulders "Ahh, that's how I like it" she smiled, and watched a movie about some pirates (One of them a very funny one) and a squid man, but it wasn't exactly a children's movie (You know what movie it is? Yes it's POTC) Later that evening, she became so tired, that she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and decided to go to bed. She had at last made her bed ready for use, but she still needed a whole lot of other stuff.

The next morning, she woke by a knocking on her door. She groaned "Who is up that early?" she asked herself irritated and stood up "Who is it?" she asked loudly as she had walked out to the door "It's me dear, I have brought you some food if you want it" Rosette lighted up into a smile and opened the door "Oh did I wake you up dear?" "No no, it's jake, I just had a long day yesterday, don't worry" Rosette assured the old lady and thanked her for the circumstances "Nothing to talk about" She smiled, and said goodbye "My son and his wife are visiting me today, goodbye dear" "Bye" Rosette waved and went back inside "Now let's see what she has brought us" Margarita was a very kind old lady thought Rosette.

Suddenly she heard a door close from out on the corridor "Oh, my neighbour must have arrived. I greet him later, first a good breakfast" she said and went into the kitchen. She took out a plaid and sat down on her sofa that stood in the middle of the living room. She was about to take a bite from her bread with jelly, when a big sound from the corridor stopped her. It sounded like a giant drum or something and she jumped at the loud sound it made "What the heck was that?" she called out loud.

She opened her front door and discovered the origin of the terrible sound, it came from her neighbour. She walked back inside to dress. After that she approached the opposite door, and knocked. There was no answer from inside, but this time Rosette was sure that he was at home. She knocked one more time "Hello? Open the door please" She called. The "_Music_" from inside suddenly stopped and she heard footsteps approaching the door. The door was opened, and in the door opening stood a young man in about her age. He had long purple hair that he had pulled back into a ponytail, and his eyes were the colour of rubies "Wauw…" thought Rosette, but after a few small seconds she shook her head, to rid it of the thoughts that appeared in her mind "Who are you?" the young man asked, as she just seemed to stare at him

"Uhm… sorry, but I… would you mind to turn the volume a little down? I would appreciate if you did" she stuttered involuntarily blushing when she felt his gaze on her. He was a bit bigger than she was, so she had to look up at him "Oh really?" he asked, Rosette nodded "Yes I have just moved in, and I… don't wanna loose my hearing" the young man shifted as his one foot became tired "Well we can't have that, can we?" he said with a smirk "Here I give you a good advice-" he began and Rosette leaned in a bit to hear what he had to say "If you don't like my music, you can either buy some earplugs or you can move away, that's as easy as it is okay?" "WHAT?" she felt her blood start to boil, how could that guy just… just… Grrrrrr "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU CAN'T JUST –" She was stopped midsentence "Well, If you don't like any of that, you just have to live with it" he said with a smile "Bye" then he closed the door again, and let her stand alone on the stairway. "Grrrrrr… what a jerk" she said to herself and felt how she slowly turned red from anger. She returned back into her own apartment "I shall show that impudent arse what it means to challenge me" she grumbled. Chrono now had a biiiiig storm coming.

**A/N:**** Uh oh… is Chrono prepared for that one? Well next chapter will maybe tell more about it. XD Rosette will show him where the hammer hangs (Sorry a German saying, lol) Bye bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, as I said, Chrono has a big storm coming

**A/N: Well, as I said, Chrono has a big storm coming.**

"Who does he think he is? He acts like he owns this place" grumbled Rosette as she entered the door to her apartment. She stopped in her living-room, looking out the window. It was a beautiful view. She lived on the tenth floor, it was spring and she lived just near Central Park "Mmm… this view just lets me forget my bad mood" she walked over and opened the window, to let the fresh air in. It blew through her golden hair and she was suddenly fully in peace.

"Maybe I should give that guy a second chance to apologize, I shouldn't get into a fight with one I hardly know" and so she decided, to talk to Chrono one more time "But first after I come home from work" she said and went into the bathroom to wash and make herself ready for the café.

As she came out, she wore her usual uniform, hair pulled up into two small pigtails. She took her handbag with keys, purse and other important things there is in a lady's bag and then took off.

She walked down the street through the big crowd of people, humming a little. She soon arrived the café, where she was met by her boss "Good morning Rosette" he greeted her "Good morning" she greeted back, at the same time thinking "Oh no, what have I done now?" "You're a bit late Rosette" he said and pointed at the clock in the café with a finger. She was about 20 minutes late "Dammit" she cursed under her breath "It happens more and more often don't you think" he asked her "Listen, I know I have been late lately, but I have just moved to a new apartment and I have had a few problems with the moving" she explained

"I want to tell you something-" he leaned in a bit "If this happens one more, and I say one more time, then I doesn't have any other choice than to fire you and find a more reliable waitress, understand?" Rosette's eyes widened "What? But-" "Do you understand?" she looked down in defeat "Yes" she said in a low voice "Good, now get to work" he then disappeared back into the small café and into his office.

Rosette sighed "And here I thought it would be a good day today" she went behind the counter "Why does he have to be so unfair? I was only late a few times" she muttered as she started to clean some tables.

The rest of the day passed by like always. Elder got a few new lumps on his skull for touching her where he shouldn't have touched her, Anna told her the latest news and helped her with her work and then she could go home.

She was exhausted when she arrived at her apartment door. She opened it, walked inside, took off her jacket and then dropped herself on the sofa, where she closed her eyes.

She was about to fall asleep, when she was suddenly abruptly woken by the same loud noise like yesterday "Oh no, not again" she whimpered, she had a little headache, so she really couldn't use that. She arose from the sofa, and started to walk towards her door again.

The stairway was even louder than her apartment. She walked straight towards her neighbour's door and started knocking at it loudly. At first knock there was no reaction, at second one still no reaction, but when her knocking was almost louder than the "Music" she heard it quiet down.

Footsteps approached the door and she waited that it would be opened "Well hello again" Chrono said as he saw who had disturbed him "Aren't you my new neighbour? I don't think I got your name" he smirked and leaned against the doorframe "My name is Rosette Christopher" she said "And I really want you to turn down the volume of your so called music, I have had a bad day and to top it off I have a headache, so could you please just do it?" she asked and looked at him with pleading eyes.

She had told herself, that she didn't want to loose her temper in front of him again, but it was harder than she thought it would be. The look he gave her was one telling her, that he was amused over her pleading.

"Aww, we have a headache huh?" he smirked and leaned closer to her "Want me to kiss it better?" he leaned in a bit closer. Rosette made a grimace and stumbled away from him, blushing involuntarily "No, stop it you perv" she squeaked, he started to laugh "Don't want me to kiss it better?" he talked to her like to a small child, with a mock pout. Rosette knew he was just teasing "No definitely not you" she said in an irritated voice. He smirked at her again "You don't like me? I am sad to hear that" he made a mock sad face "Oh well, I will not make you like me, goodbye" he grinned and closed the door.

"AHHRR, YOU DAMN IM IMPUDENT ARSE" she shouted at the closed door and stomped off angrily „That does it, I wanted to give him a second chance, but he obviously didn't want it" She slammed her door shut "This time I will show him… he shall definitely pay" she grumbled and started making plans about how to make his life a living hell.

**A/N: Sorry a little short maybe, but the next chapter will be there soon. Bye bye XD**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hello again, here is another chapter of this story

**A/N: hello again, here is another chapter of this story. ****Hope you like it :D **

"He is so gonna get it" muttered Rosette as she walked restlessly around in her apartment, thinking of how to give her neighbour revenge for his behaviour. Rosette had found out, that all the other inhabitants left every time Chrono came home "Why doesn't the landlord do anything about it?" she thought and decided to find out. She walked out of the door, and down the stairs.

In the basement there was a small room where the landlord always was. He was a small man with a big beard, and besides that was his age about 60 or so. He was about to look through his collection of stamps when she knocked and opened the door. He looked up "Uhm… excuse me?" he gave a small snort and looked back at his stamps "Uhm… I would like to ask a favour of you sir" she said as friendly as she could "You see… I just moved in and… there is that on person living opposite to me… and he has this loud music you know… so maybe you could…-" "I can't and wont do anything about it"

She stared at him "B-but he…" she started, but was again interrupted "I said I won't do anything about it, now go, I'm busy"

"Why can't you do anything?" she burst out, obviously irritated about it, but the man ignored her. She walked angrily out of the room and slammed the door behind her "All men are the same" she grumbled as she walked up the stairs.

It had become silent from her neighbour's apartment "Strange" she thought and took out her key. Fidgeting with the key, she didn't notice the opposite door open quietly. Chrono popped his head out and saw her, a big grin appearing on his face.

He sneaked over to her and stood right behind her, she still hadn't noticed, probably because she was still irritated. Chrono had to strain to keep himself from laughing.

1… 2… 3… "BOOHHH" "EEEPPP" the blonde unknowing girl squeaked and spun around immediately, her heart racing a 100 miles/h. Chrono rolling on the floor laughing "Hahahahahahahaha, you should have seen your face"

Rosette's features turned from surprised shock, till pure anger. She was really pissed off now "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR? WANNA GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK OR SOMETHING YOU JERK" she screamed and wanted no more than to hit him, so she did. She gave him a giant lump on his head and kept on hitting him on the head, throwing one insult after another at him "OW, STOP IT" he yelled, and tried to keep his head out of reach from her fists, but she didn't want to stop.

Suddenly he grabbed both her wrists to keep them still "Stop it now, it was just a joke" She tried to free her hands from his grip, but he held on firmly "Let me go, you deserved it you dolt and it wasn't just a joke as you call it" she shouted "It was cruel, now let go of me"

He didn't let go though "No, I don't think I should let you go yet" he said and looked at her with a smirk "I warn ya, let me go or you're so gonna get it" she said in a threatening manner, she had dropped her keys on the hard floor. He laughed at her threat "What are you going to do?" he asked, and tightened his grip as she tried to pull her hand away from him "I am going to kick you where the sun don't shine, that's what" she answered him "We can't have that now can we? That might hurt a lot"

"It is meant to hurt genius" she grumbled and eyed him a defiant look. He leaned in and whispered "Well… now what do we do?" he asked "Grrrrrr… Chrono let me go, now, before I have to scream out your eardrums"

"We can't have that either, well, then it seems my fun has come to an end" he sighed in mock disappointment "And I had hoped that we could chat a little longer"

Rosette sighed relieved as he slowly loosened his grasp around her wrists "Jerk" she mumbled as she bowed down to pick up her keys, but before she could reach them, Chrono had grabbed them before her, and now stood twirling them in circles on one finger "Hey, they're mine, give them back" she called out and tried to take them from him, but he just held them out of her reach.

The purple haired boy laughed every time he did this "You need to give me something for exchange Rosey" he sing songed and smirked "Grrr, what do you want?" her patience was almost running up. She gritted her teeth and looked at him very irritated. Every other person would have let her alone by now.

His smirk widened "Give me a small kiss on the cheek, then I leave you alone" he just loved to tease her and he knew that she now was trapped between giving him a kiss, that she definitely wouldn't do and then giving up her keys and sleep in the stairway.

"You can't do that to me, what did I ever do to you?" she asked, she would never in her life kiss him, not even on the cheek.

He shrugged "Well, if you don't want to give your favourite neighbour a little peck on his cheek, then you must sleep outside your apartment"

She had started blushing "I hope he doesn't see it" she hoped and looked at the keys, hanging from his index finger, just out of her reach.

"Please stop it, I won't kiss you on the cheek" she said "No kiss, no keys and we can't have you sleeping out here tonight now can we?"

Rosette gulped, sighed and was defeated; she looked down "Alright, but then you leave me alone okay?" she waited for his answer, he nodded "I swear" he signed a cross over his heart with his other index finger, then held his hand up.

He let the finger with the keys descend down to her reach and she grabbed it. She pulled a little, but he didn't let go "Now, what about the exchange? We didn't forget it did we?" he wore this smirk on his face again and leaned down turning his cheek towards her.

"You do wash your face don't you?" she asked suspiciously and grimaced "Of course not, why should I" he said sarcastically "That's so disgusting" she said, even though she didn't really believe him. Then she leaned in, an gave him a small kiss, that didn't even last a second, only a small brush of her lips against his cheek.

He grinned "Wasn't so bad was it?" she pulled the keys out of his grasp with a yank "I hate you" she grumbled and turned away from him to open her door. She stuck out her tongue at him, before she closed the door behind her. The last thing she saw was his grinning face, with the crimson eyes.

"Why did I ever deserve such a neighbour like him? Why?" she wailed before she went out in the kitchen to make some dinner. The rest of the evening should be peaceful decided Rosette, and turned on the TV, there was one positive thing about it all though, she didn't have work tomorrow.

She would enjoy her day off, and no one would ruin it for her, no one.

**A/N: Okay, that was chapter number ****3. Hope you liked it. Please review okay? Please (Puppy dog eyes) ()**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope you like chapter 4 :)

**A/N: I hope you like chapter 4 :) ****I think this is going to be a long chapter.**

Rosette was woken the next morning by the door bell. Her eyes travelled over to the clock on her nightstand with weary eyes, it read 6:30 in the morning "What… who is up that early?" she groaned and got up. She walked out of her bedroom into the living room, then into the small hall where she looked out the little hole in the door (I don't know what it is called, I couldn't find it in my dictionary -.-)

It was Mrs. Margarita "Why do Older people always get up so early?" the blonde sighed and opened up the door "Good morning dear, I hope I didn't wake you up" the old lady asked worried as she saw how Rosette looked "Oh no, I was already up, I just haven't changed yet" Rosette lied.

The old lady smiled relieved "Good, I couldn't stand to think that I brought you out of your sweetest dream" she chuckled "Well, I just came to ask if you need something from downtown, I want to go for a little shopping with some of my friends" Rosette thought about that, but didn't really need something. The old lady then walked down the stairs, after she had been convinced that the young girl really didn't need anything.

Rosette gave the opposite door a glare, before she closed her own door. She prepared breakfast and wanted to go for a walk after that. Suddenly she heard the phone ringing in the living room. She left the kitchen, and took it "Hello?" she waited for answer and then it came "Hi Rose, it's me Anna" the other end said "Hello Anna, wazzup?" Rosette asked, and sat down on a chair "Well, I was thinking… it is our day off today right?" "Yeah, so?"

"Well, I have found that great bar downtown and I was wondering if you and me could go there this evening, come on, please say yes" Anna pleaded. Rosette was thinking "I don't know, a bar is mostly filled with drunkards and stuff isn't it?"

"No not this one, it is totally great and drunkard free, except when we get there that is" Anna said with a laugh "Anna, no getting so drunk you can't even walk, I don't trust the people in such places"

Anna sighed "Oh come on now, don't be a frog, it will be a lot of fun, a girls night, okay?" she whimpered like a pleading dog, so long until Rosette couldn't stand it any longer "Okay okay, I go with ya if it makes you happy, but no getting too drunk then" she said in a stern voice "YAY, I knew you would say yes, thankies Rose" the happy red haired girl rejoiced.

Rosette laid back her phone and thought "What have I done?" Anna was known for a girl that always would be carried away from all the alcohol. Rosette was more the type, that didn't overdo it, except if it was together with her friends.

After breakfast she went for a walk in the park. It was a sunny day, with only a few small clouds hanging above. The park was colourful and everywhere were people lying on the grass, or playing with dogs or children. A man was watering the flowers with a water hose. He had a cap on his head, and was humming a small tune while he just walked from one flower to another. Rosette could hear the cars in the distance, driving to where ever.

Suddenly she discovered something. A purple haired man was lying in the grass, with closed eyes. He hadn't noticed her yet. A big smirk was appearing on her face and an evil thought popped up in her mind "Now he will pay, muahahahaha" she thought with an evil laugh.

She walked over to the man with the water hose "Uhm… excuse me, could I just borrow your water hose please?" she asked sweetly, the man nodded, not knowing what she could probably need it for. She took it with a thanks, and snuck over to the sleeping young man. He still hadn't noticed her.

Rosette slowly came closer and then stopped just beside him. The man with the cap watched the scene with curiosity, should he warn the young man? But he decided to keep out.

Rosette's smirk widened as she aimed the end of the water hose directly at the purple head's face "Payback time Chrono" the blonde sing songed quietly, and then turned on the water with full power.

"AAAAHHHRRRGGG" screamed the now fully awake young man, as he jumped up from the grass, soaked from head to toe. Rosette continued spraying water at him, at the same time laughing madly.

Chrono tried to frantically block the water with his arm, but it didn't help much "STOP IT, STOP IT" he yelled, but Rosette ignored it "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT HUH?" she called back.

After some more minutes, just squirting water at him, she stopped, and looked at him satisfied "Ahh, that felt good" she grinned and blew at the end of the water hose like a cowboy would do it. He gave her a glare "So it was you"

"Yes it was me, just a little thank you for yesterday and the other day" she replied and gave the water hose back to its owner. The man with the cap just laughed "You're welcome miss" he said and walked away to water more flowers.

Chrono tried to squish as much water out of his hair and clothes as possible. He heard the amused girl laugh at him and gave her another glare "Oh, don't look at me like this Chrono, you definitely deserved that one, we can't go around being a bad boy forever now can we?" she said and smirked.

"Well my girl, it seems that I have to get revenge for that" Chrono said and gave her a smirk of his own. Rosette looked at him "Revenge? This _was_ revenge"

He walked towards her. She eyed him with a wary look "What are you up to?" she backed away from him, not wanting him to get his revenge "Hey, stay away, you're soaked" she turned around and wanted to run, but he grabbed her wrist and dragged her with him through the park "Hey, let me go, stop it" she yelled, people around them turning to look at the strange couple.

"Nope I'm not letting you go yet" Chrono answered as he continued to pull her with him. Suddenly she saw what he was up to, he was heading straight for the lake "No, Chrono stop, don't…" she started pulling against his hold, but like yesterday, she couldn't. He grinned over his shoulder at her "What was that? I didn't seem to understand that"

He stopped at the lake and pulled her closer "Hmm… the water looks cold" he said as he looked at the green water "Stop it, let me go" Rosette protested, but the young man just smiled "You want me to let you go?" he asked "Yes, I don't want to get wet, and if you don't want another lump on your head, I would do what I say"

He grabbed her other wrist "Too bad" then he threw her into the cold water. She screamed, and saw the red eyed young man laughing. Totally soaked too, she got up from the dirty water; coughing "I hate you" she yelled and stomped off angrily, while hearing him laughing at her. He just couldn't help it; she was so funny when she was mad at him. When she was gone, he lay back down on the grass, to let his clothes dry in the sun "I don't think she is going to challenge me one more time" he said to himself, before drifting off.

Rosette walked back to her apartment "And now I have to change" she grumbled, while fishing her keys out of her pocket. She threw her wet clothes in a pile on the floor when she had entered her door, then walked into the bathroom to take a shower "I have to relax, it's my day off and I have promised myself that nothing and no one is going to ruin my good mood (Even though it kind of is too late now)"

The hot shower was very relaxing. Hopefully the rest of the day would be better than it had begun. She definitely didn't want to meet Chrono again, and she still had to go to that bar with Anna this evening. She just wanted to enjoy her day off.

After some time, she got out of the shower, clean and dry. She decided to try once again "This time I go to the mall" she told herself and grabbed her purse.

The sun was still shining and the streets were full of people. The mall wasn't far away, so she could easily walk there. She was again in a good mood and started humming again.

When she arrived at the mall, she just walked around looking at different kind of stuff in the different shops; she didn't really find something interesting though. She got hungry after some time of just looking, so she got herself something to eat. After that, she just looked through the rest of the shops.

It was about five ó clock when her feet began to hurt from all the walking, so she turned around and started her way home.

Rosette accidentally bumped into an older woman on the street "Watch where you're going" the old woman shouted after the young girl, but Rosette ignored her "No one is going to ruin your mood Rosette, no one" she said to herself as she continued walking home.

Suddenly she saw a familiar little figure, watching at some dresses in a window "Hello Azmaria!" called Rosette while waving. The silver haired girl turned around with a bright smile on her face "Hello Rosette" she greeted "What are you doing here? Wanna buy that dress?" she had been looking at a pink evening dress, but not some princess pink dress (Even though she looks like a princess **:D**)

"No, it's too expensive, it was just so pretty that I had to look at it" the small girl explained and cast one last glance at it "So, are you going somewhere this evening?" asked Azmaria as they started walking again "Yeah Anna and I are going to some bar she found, I just hope it is as good as she says"

Azmaria smiled "Too bad I am too young for that kind of stuff" she said "Believe me Azzy, drinking is not as important as some people say it is, you can have fun even without that" Rosette said "It gives you a headache anyway"

They soon arrived at Rosettes home. Azmaria then decided it was time to go home "Have fun to night Rose" she called "I hope I will" Rosette replied and walked up the stairs to her door. She could hear the loud music from the opposite door "I thankfully am not at home this evening" Rosette thought and closed the door after she had entered it.

**A/N: ****yup I was right it definitely is a long chapter XD that definitely is the longest chapter I have ever written and it's still longer.**

When the clock was about seven, she was on her way to meet Anna. She wore a black T-shirt with the word "Live life at the right pace" and some blue jeans. She had pulled her hair into her famous two pigtails. She never dressed like that, but Anna had told her to wear it.

When the two girls met, it was in front of the bar "I am so happy you said yes to come Rose" Anna said with a smile "Now let us have some fun" She dragged the blonde in through the door. It was almost full, and there was laughter filling the room. People there were obviously having fun.

Anna found a place near the counter "Well, order something Rose, I'll pay for you" she said "Okay, if you insist" Rosette replied and ordered a drink (Don't know what, it was just a drink of some sort -.-')

The two girls started chatting with different people coming, Anna giving each a round of drinks. Rosette thought about stop drinking, but she just couldn't.

Soon it ended the way Rosette didn't want it to end. She was drunk, and Anna was too. The two girls didn't know how much they had had anymore "We schould go'ome" slurred a drunk Anna and started to go. She didn't live far away, just a few metres. She stumbled out the door and down the street where she lived. The red haired girl had fully forgotten about her drunken friend.

"Anna? Where's you" called Rosette, but became no answer "Anna I are goes home" the blonde took her purse and staggered out the door.

A brown haired man about the age of 27 had seen her "Oi miss, need help finding home?" he called and ran over to her. The blonde stopped and turned around "Yes, I's going home" she almost stumbled, but the man cached her "I's feel bad" she whimpered "Then let's get you home" the man started pulling her towards the entrance.

"Hey Billy, where're ya going?" yelled another man from the bar "I am just going for a little walk, cya later" answered the brown haired man and started walking, still holding around Rosette.

"Now, you have to tell me where you live" he said "And I was wondering if you have a boyfriend" he added. Rosette told him her address and said that she lived alone, but with a devil as a neighbour. Billy laughed at that.

They soon arrived the building where Rosette lived "Are you sure it's here girl?" Billy asked as he looked around "I must sleep, I's feeling so bad" whimpered Rosette and fiddled with her keys in her pocket.

"Lead me to your door, then I will open it for you, okay?" the girl nodded and wanted to give him the keys, but accidentally dropped them on the ground "Sleepy" she slurred as she tried to pick them back up "Here, let me do that" offered Billy, as he was slowly lacking patience.

They walked/stumbled up the stairs and stopped at Rosette's door "You sure it's here?" asked Billy as he looked around the stairway. The blonde nodded again "I's me home" she told him "I's just moved here, but me neighbour is a devil" she explained once more "Yes yes, now give me the keys" he yanked them out of her shaking grasp "OW, it's hurts" she yelled and held her hand close to her "Shut up" he commanded her harshly, and she did.

"Don't yell at me, it's hurts" she wailed. Billy had changed since they had arrived her door "Shut up I said" he repeated and pushed her in through the door. She stumbled and fell onto the floor "OW, YOUR MEAN, I SAID IT'S HURTS" she shouted loudly. He grabbed her wrist hardly, and yanked her up from the floor "Didn't I just tell you twice to shut up?" he ignored the cry of pain from his hard grasp around her wrist.

She started to feel fear, why had he changed like that? "Get out of me apartment, NOW" she yelled in his face and tried to pull out of his grasp. He threw her down on the floor again "I can't do that girl, I want some fun you know" he said and came closer "NO, GO AWAY" she scooted away from him, but it didn't help much, he still came closer.

He wanted to reach out for her, but he suddenly felt a great spark of pain flush through his head, to be followed by total darkness as he lost consciousness "No gentleman behaves like this in front of a lady" a male voice said behind the now unconscious Billy. Rosette looked up at her rescuer through hazy eyes, but couldn't recognise him "Hey, are you alright? Hey" she couldn't keep her eyelids open any longer and let sleep overtake her. She slumped against the wall and was asleep.

**A/N: Oh Wauw, I have never written a chapter as long as this, YAY XD. I hope you liked it. Bye bye until next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh who might the "secret" saviour be? ****Lol I am so bad at writing stuff like that -.-**

**Oh well, I hope you like it anyway, just review if you want me to continue or not okay? /**

She felt as if a bull had run in her ear and out of the other. She groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. What had happened again? She didn't remember a thing, only that she had had a few drinks too much.

Was she at home? She didn't recognize anything in this room, there were pictures of unknown people on the walls, or did she actually know them? She really did not know, her headache made it hard for her to think straight.

Her stomach rumbled, she was terribly hungry, but she didn't know if she should get up, or just stay in bed until her headache would cease a little.

"Autch, why does alcohol have to be such a pain?" she whimpered and sat up slowly "What is that?" she looked down at her arm, she had a big bruise on her elbow "How did that get there?" suddenly she remembered something about a guy, and the floor in her apartment and Anna dancing samba in a bar. Anna? How was she? Had she made it home, without breaking something?

She decided to call her friend as soon as the headache was gone and as soon as she could find the phone. She still wore her clothing from last night.

"Gosh I need some coffee" she said and held her head with both hands "Coffee and a donut" (Huh? Donut as breakfast? How did I even think of that? -.-")

Suddenly she heard something move around, somewhere outside the door. She looked up at the door. Was it that guy from last night? Was she in his house/apartment whatever? She really hoped she wasn't, what could he have done to her?

"Ouww, my head hurts from all the questions" she whimpered and scooted back on the bed, pulling the duvet up to her chin as a kind of protection.

The door handle was pulled down slowly. Rosette pulled the duvet up over her nose. Should she just play dead? No that would be a bad idea "Grrr, damn headache, I just can't think straight" she thought irritated.

"Rosette? You awake?"

"Hmm? I know that voice don't I? AHRG, MORE QUESTIONS" she thought "But where have I heard that damn voice from?"

Suddenly an all too familiar face popped in through the open door, a face with red eyes and purple hair "WHAT?" Rosette burst out "Oh noooo, ouch" She whimpered and held her head with both hands again. Could this get any better? -.-

"So you are awake" the young man stated and stepped in, a tray in his hands. He sat the tray on her legs so she could start eating "You really look horrible you know?"

"Oh shut up, I know I look horrible, I even feel horrible" Rosette said unfriendly, but Chrono didn't care much "Hey no harsh words towards your saviour" he replied with a slight smile "I have even omit to hear music this morning, because of you"

"It would have given me the rest" the blonde groaned and took a sip of the coffee from the cup on the tray. Chrono chuckled at that, what caused Rosette to look at him surprised "What the…?"

He saw her surprised expression and his smile disappeared "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"I never thought that you could chuckle or even laugh out of genuine" she told him and took another sip from her coffee "Well duh, everyone can laugh and chuckle, you just never made me laugh or chuckle before"

"Well duh, you weren't really a friendly neighbour to live opposite to" she shot back and pointed at him with an index finger "You were a real jerk you know?"

"Hey what is that?" he asked suddenly and took her arm to look at the bruise "Ouch that hurt" she wailed.

"Oh stop whimpering, it just has to be cleaned before it infects, I have something that can help" he let go of her arm and went out of the room. A little later he came back with a piece cotton and a small bottle "Now let me see the bruise again" he said and reached for her arm "If it hurts I'll hit you" she grumbled and slowly let him clean it.

It sting a little, but she could handle it. Why is that guy so friendly? Is he up to something? She didn't exactly like it, maybe he was just out for a kind of revenge. She decided to ask him directly.

"Hey, why are you so friendly to me all of a sudden? Are you up to something?" she asked suspiciously, he grinned at that "We never know that do we?" he said with a smirk "Grrr, your such a pill" "I know"

Then silence returned. Chrono finished cleaning the bruise "There, done" he said "Then I can go back to my own apartment" Rosette said, set the tray aside and got up slowly from the bed, her headache wasn't so bad anymore.

She was about to walk by Chrono, when he suddenly grabbed her arm "Grrrrrr, why do you always have to do that?" she said angrily and didn't even try to pull away, she knew it didn't help much anyway.

"You never said thank you to your saviour" he said with a smirk still holding her arm, though carefully to not make her bruise hurt "And I thought you were friendly, I take it back immediately" the blonde responded "Aww, really? I am sad to hear that" Chrono drooped his head mockingly.

"Oh don't even try that face, I know your just teasing me again" she would have crossed her arms in front of her, but she couldn't.

"Say thank you, then I'll let you go" he said and waited "Okay, okay, I say thank you, happy now?"

"What? I didn't understand that"

"Grrrrrr, Thank you for helping me, happy now?" she repeated louder this time, his smirk widened "That's better, good girl, now you can go and I can hear a little music" he said and loosened his grip.

She walked out of the bedroom and into a very bright living room "Ouch that hurts" she hissed, her headache had been better in the dark room, but now the sun shone right through the windows and into the room. She protected her eyes from the sun by blocking the sunrays out with her arm. Chrono came to stand beside her "What's wrong?" he asked

"It's the damn sun, it's too bright" she whimpered "Then look away from the sun" he advised. She did what he had said and ended up looking at him instead "I would really prefer the sun now"

He laughed at that "Then look at the sun" "No, it hurts to look at it" she grumbled and made Chrono laugh again "Stop laughing at me" she pouted "It really does hurt"

"Aww, want me to kiss it better?" he leaned in "Stop it, I said no the last time you asked me that, and this time it's the same answer" she said and shoved him away.

"I better go home now, I really don't want to stay here any longer, the inhabitant is beginning to drive me insane"

"Aww, but I just wanted to help you get better" he pouted. Rosette didn't care and started to walk out of the room, but before she reached the door, he said "You know the brown haired guy is still lying on the floor in your living room you know?"

"What? Then get him out of there" she shouted, the only answer she got though, was Chrono, pointing at his cheek with an index finger, while grinning at her. She knew what that meant and yelled "Oh no, I won't do that one more time, forget it" she crossed her arms in front of her and gave him a glare.

"But I'm a good looking guy that just wants something for an exchange for doing such a thing"

"You might be good looking but I would never do anything like that" she first now found out what she had said, and immediately clamped her hands in front of her mouth, scolding herself.

Chrono smirked down at the embarrassed girl "Well well well, if my ears didn't betray me, I would have sworn the young lady said that she thought I was good looking"

"No I didn't mean-" she began, but was interrupted "We really like our neighbour, don't we?" he asked "Maybe we have fallen a little in love with him, haven't we?"

"No, never in my or your life, I would never fall in love with a guy as impudent as you" she called, blushing involuntarily, then turned around to leave. She slammed the door after her and got into her own apartment. Chrono laughed again, then walked over to turn on the music.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Until next one :D **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: It's the next chapter for this story, and I hope you still like it

**A/N: It's th****e next chapter for this story, and I hope you still like it. :)**

Rosette walked out of Chrono's apartment, grumbling. Repeating over and over again how much she hated him "I would never ever fall in love with him, never" she walked into her apartment, locking the door after her. The apartment was empty "And didn't he say that the brown haired guy was still in here? He's such a liar" she shouted "He even thought I would give him another kiss on the cheek, I will never do that again, never"

She closed the door and walked into her living room, throwing herself onto the sofa. She slowly relaxed "I have to calm down; I shouldn't loose my temper in front of that guy" she thought and closed her eyes. Her headache would probably disappear after she got some sleep.

Rosette had almost fallen asleep, when it suddenly knocked at the door, Rosette groaned "Not now" it could only be the old lady from the other side of the street. Rosette didn't want to open the door "I'll just pretend to not be at home"

The knocking became louder "Go home please, I'm not here" but it didn't stop though, so Rosette slowly got up from her sofa, and walked out to the front door.

She had been right, it was the old lady "Hello dear, I hope I didn't disturb you" she asked as Rosette had opened the door "Oh no, I was just taking a nap, nothing important" Rosette answered weary "What do you want?" she then asked the old lady.

"Well dear, I was thinking in inviting the whole neighbourhood to a small party tomorrow evening, I have sat up a tent in my garden with room enough for 18 people and later that evening there will be dancing and a lot of fun, would you like to come?"

Rosette thought about that, an old lady about seventy years, having a party with dancing and fun, even with young people? Now that was kind of new "Oh, sounds nice, shall I bring something?" the old lady chuckled "No just you"

"Okay then, I will be there right after work" Rosette answered and made the old lady light up into a big smile "I will await you then dear, bye bye" Rosette waved, she just couldn't say no, even if she wanted to, she had the feeling that she owed the old lady something for bringing her food and stuff. She decided to buy her a gift.

"What could make her happy? Maybe a nice brooch?" the blonde thought as she walked out of her apartment and then down the street towards the bus stop. In town she found a kind of cheap jewellery shop, where she found a beautiful brooch, it looked like a running silver cheetah, so the blonde bought it.

After that she went into the nearest supermarket to buy groceries "What to eat for dinner?" she thought, looking around for something interesting. She then found some lasagne and thought it would be delicious. When she didn't need to buy more, she paid and headed home.

Nothing exciting happened on her way home (So why write about it? -.-) the bus came, she got in, the bus drove her homewards, she got out again and then walked the rest of the way to her apartment.

She sat down the grocery bags to get out her keys in her pocket, but unfortunately she hit one of the bags with her foot, and pushed it over, the milk started spreading out on the floor, the rest falling down the stairs "Oh no, not that" she whimpered and looked down the stairs. She sighed and went down to get her stuff.

Suddenly her neighbour's door opened and Chrono popped his head out to see what the noise was "I thought it was you" he said as he saw her crawling around to pick up her dropped groceries and started laughing at her misfortune "Shut up, leave me alone" Rosette said in an unfriendly manner, not even looking at him.

"Want your good looking neighbour to help you with that, you're really clumsy you know?" he asked smirking down at her. An anger mark popped out on her temple "No, I said leave me alone" she burst out, becoming red of anger, but that didn't scare him away though "I really want to help you though" he said "Come on Rosey, don't be so mad at me, you're just making me like you more and more" his smirk turning wider

"You're such a jerk, I really hate you" she replied and was about to explode, when she thought of something she had promised herself "Don't loose your temper, don't loose your temper, juuust take it easy" She mentally repeated over and over again

"Come on let me help you" he asked one more time, but he got no response from her.

He walked down to her "Giving me the cold shoulder now huh?" he asked as he stood right beside her, she threw him a short glare "Mmm… those eyes of yours, they're showing me that you mean the straight opposite of what you say"

"Grrrrrr, you're really getting onto my nerves you know?" she said, getting up to look at him with a murderous glare "Fine, then help me pick up my things, I don't care, just leave me alone after everything is picked up"

Chrono grinned and started helping her "That guy is up to something, I know it, if he wasn't he wouldn't just help me out of a sudden" she thought and eyed him with a wary look. He didn't do anything than picking up apples, butter, tomatoes and other things.

When they were done at last, she brought the bag back up to her door; she took out her keys again and opened the door.

Chrono leaned casually on the wall beside her and looked at her with an amused smile, he knew it irritated her that he stood there, but he didn't go away.

"What?" she asked as another anger mark had shown itself on her temple and slowly loosing patience "Why are you still here? I thought I told you to leave me alone after we were done"

"I had my fingers crossed" he answered simply, a new smirk appearing on his features "And after helping you pick all your groceries up, I have got hungry"

"Then go into your apartment and eat something instead"

"I have nothing special to eat there, but now that I know you're having lasagne for dinner, I thought that you could invite me to eat with you" he said "As a little thank you for my help, I know you like my presence"

"But you offered me your help voluntarily and I definitely don't like you being around" (Don't know if it is written in the right way here -.-" I looked in my dictionary)

"I was up to something" he just answered "I knew it; you know I should just slam that door right into your face, it's really tempting"

"You're such a meanie today"

"And you're such a jerkie today" was her answer, mocking him.

Chrono sighed "There is no way in winning this time huh?" Rosette shook her head "Nope, bye" she was about to close the door when Chrono stopped her with his foot "You know you still owe me for saving you right?"

"Chrono stop it, I already said thank you, I don't have enough patience for this, just go into your own apartment" she pleaded "Aww, come on, do you really hate me as much as you say you do?" he asked, leaning at the doorframe "I wouldn't hate you if you behaved better" she told him "Well, I can behave; I'm not all bad you know?"

"I believe that when I see it" she didn't believe him one bit "Ah a challenge now huh? Let me prove it to you"

Chrono thought about the rules "If I can behave, while I'm eating at your place, I win, if not you win okay?" the blonde thought about that for a while, then said "If you don't behave and tease me, I throw you right out of my apartment, but if you really can behave, you have won, even though it's impossible for you to do so"

Then they shook hands and the challenge was on. Who would win?

**A/N: Okay I really didn't quite know what to write in this chapter, so I just came up with that silly contest between the two. -.-!**** They are so childish --"**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Don't know what to write, so just read the next chapter **

Rosette walked into her apartment, Chrono following her "Wait a second, take off your shoes before you step in" she said and turned around towards him; he shrugged and did what she said.

Then they put the grocery bags into the kitchen "Hmm, nice place you've got here Rosey" he complimented and looked around "Help me with the dinner instead" she just said while she packed out the things they needed to make Lasagne "Put the rest into the fridge" she told him and again he did what she said.

"Could you give me the cheese Chrono?" Rosette asked as she prepared the lasagne "Sure I can love" he answered teasingly

"Stop it, I said I would throw you out when you teased or irritated me" Rosette threatened "Aww, just a little tease? Come on" he pleaded, but her answer was a firm "No"

He went over to the fridge while pouting "You're no fun"

When the lasagne was at last in the oven, Chrono asked "So, now what?"

Rosette looked at him "I don't know, maybe watch TV?" she answered "Nah, don't you have a balcony or something?"

"I have a small one" She said "Well, then show me"

She led him through the apartment, to her bedroom door (Hey, no dirty thoughts here -.-" sheesh) then through a glass door out onto the small balcony. The view was beautiful from up there. This was one of the reasons Rosette had bought the apartment.

"Hmm… nice" Chrono said as they stepped out into the fresh air, the wind blowing through their hair, and the noise from the streets down below reaching them.

"I just love that view every morning I wake up" Rosette said, leaning on the banister "And I can see so far away" she smiled slightly "Yes, you can" Chrono agreed "But do you know what you can't see from here?" he then asked, looking at her

"What?" he started smirking "You can't see me from here, isn't that a shame?"

"Hey, I'm just happy I can't see you from up here, it would ruin the view if I could" she replied

"I know you wish you could" his smirk widened "You don't hate me as much as you say you do"

"You've said that before, and I don't change my answer"

"Your eyes tell me the opposite though" he said leaning on the banister himself.

"Your teasing me, want me to throw you out of my apartment?" she asked, hoping it would stop him, but it didn't.

"You don't really want to throw me out" he stepped one step closer "You like me being here"

"Definitely not, I am happy as soon as you leave my apartment again" she replied

They both didn't notice that their faces slowly moved closer and closer towards each other, not even Rosette did notice it.

Their faces were only about ten centimetres away from each other, when suddenly…

DRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG… the lasagne was finished.

They both hurrily pulled away and looked towards the bedroom door. Rosette first now noticed what would have happened, if the clock hadn't rung and she flushed a deep red "D-dinner is finished" she stuttered "Let us eat now, so I can get rid of you faster" she then went into the kitchen, almost too fast.

Chrono followed her; his smirk had disappeared though "Did this really happen?" he asked mentally as he closed the glass door. Then his smirk appeared once again "Interesting"

Rosette took out the lasagne and put something on two plates "We will eat in front of the TV" she said and took a knife and a fork, then walked into the living room, turning on the TV.

While they ate, they watched some random stuff, first they watched something from a comedy movie, they decided that it was too boring, then they watched an action movie, they didn't like that one either though, so they ended up just watching a silly talk show.

When they had finished eating, Rosette almost shoved Chrono out of her apartment, and closed and locked the door firmly after him.

He noticed that he still had the plate in his hands so he knocked on her door once more "What is it now?" she asked a bit irritated, but went silent as he just held up the plate in front of her

"Oh uhm… thanks" she said blushing, took the plate and then locked the door again.

Chrono laughed at that, then turned around and headed towards his own apartment door.

Rosette placed the plate onto the table in the kitchen, and then walked into her bedroom to change into her pajama "What would have happened if the clock hadn't rung? Would I have…" she didn't finish the thought "No, I would definitely not do something like that, I hate that guy"

It frustrated her "He must have brainwashed me or something, and the clock was the thing brining me back again" she thought as she walked out into her bathroom, changing.

She brushed her teeth and then walked back into her bedroom. She crept under her covers and turned out the light, she noticed she was tired and that she had work tomorrow

"I am not allowed to come too late to work again, I could get fired if I did" she remembered her boss waiting for her in front of the café "I have to go to the party at Mrs Margarita's place too" she sighed

"It's going to be a hard day tomorrow" she said weary, slowly drifting off "I hate that guy" was her last words, before she fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N: Sorry, a little short, but I hope you liked it anyway please tell me if you like it or not. ****Next chapter will be longer Bye bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: A rainy day, what is better to do as sit inside with a cup of cocoa and write… or look TV, or do something else

**A/N: A rainy day, what is better to do as sit inside with a cup of cocoa and write…**** or look TV, or do something else. Well, today was a rainy day, and I was so bored -.- I hope tomorrow the sun will shine again :) **

Her alarm clock rang once again early the next morning, telling her to get her butt out of bed and up to work.

She groaned and gave the clock a smack with her hand, then buried her head under the covers, all the while cursing the inventor of the alarm clock. She was far too tired to get up so early, she couldn't even get her eyes open.

After some time, the telephone started ringing; the blonde groaned again before pushing her covers out of the way, to get up and out to that damn telephone.

Rosette picked up the receiver and answered it with a weary "Wha'…" she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand

"Miss Rosette Christopher, why haven't you arrived at work yet?" asked a very annoyed voice in the other end "Did you forget what I told you last time you came too late?"

"Wha'…?" Rosette asked confused, before it suddenly dawned on her "OH MI GOSH NUUUU" she screamed inwardly, she was immediately fully awake "Oh no, I'm so sorry boss, please give me a second chance, please I…-"

"Enough, you already had your second chance twice, I told you what would happen if you came too late again" her boss interrupted "I gave you a fair chance, but you didn't use it"

"Please boss, I will never do it again, never, I beg you pleeeeaaaasssseeee?" she pleaded and would have given him the puppy dog eyes, if they hadn't been talking over the telephone, so she started whimpering instead.

"Rosette I… okay I will… Could you please…? WILL YOU STOP"

"Sorry"

"Very well, I will give you one last, and I repeat it ONE LAST chance, but then you must appear here in less than twenty minutes, is that clear?"

"YES SIR, THANK YOU SIR" then she dropped the receiver back where it belonged and ran as fast as she could around her apartment to gather her things and make ready for work.

She boomed down the stairs after she had locked the front door.

She arrived at her work right in time, panting as if she had just run a marathon (Well, in some way she had). Her boss came out of his office and looked at her "Well, seemed you took my warning seriously this time huh?"

"Yes… sir…" she tried to catch her breath and leaned on a table with her right hand.

"Well, then get to work" he turned around and walked back into his office.

"Yes sir" she muttered and dragged herself behind the counter, where she waited for the first costumers. She was so relieved, she was allowed to keep her job, she didn't know what she would have done if she had got fired.

Soon the first costumer came through the door "Hello Rosey, how are we today?" asked Elder as he sat down at his regular table at the window

"Good until you came in, what can I bring you?" Rosette walked over to the table where he sat. The old man chuckled "Friendly as ever I hear, just bring me the usual" he then ordered and watched the girl disappear behind he counter once more.

He like always ordered a piece of strawberry pie and a cup of coffee, and soon the blonde brought it to him, but before she could leave again, he gave her a light slap on her (Uhm… ) butt, what earned him an even harder smack on his head.

"You old perverted geezer" she scolded, Elder rubbed the new lump on his head smiling "But it was all worth it" he grinned "Just like always"

Rosette sighed, and went to the next table as more costumers arrived. Anna would be there soon to help her "Oh gosh, I forgot to call her, hopefully she got home save" Rosette thought a little worried, but as the door opened once more and the red haired girl stepped in, the blonde let out a relieved sigh.

"Hello Anna, how are you?" Rosette asked, Anna saw her and answered with a smile "I'm fine, except for one thing…"

Rosette leaned her ear closer, to hear what she had to say "WHY THE HELL DID I WAKE UP IN A GARBAGE CAN TWO DAYS AGO AND WHERE WERE YOU HUH?" she suddenly yelled that Rosette and a few others had to cover there ears with their hands at the loud outburst

"What a voice that girl has" muttered Elder with a lusty smile as he glanced back at the two waitresses.

"SHUT UP OLD MAN" Rosette and Anna yelled in unison, the old man almost jumped under the table at that.

Anna turned her attention back to Rosette "Well, where were you?" she questioned again and crossed her arms in front of her

"Listen Anna, I didn't leave you on purpose, a brown haired young man brought me home after you had left, and all I remember after that was, that I was saved by my neighbour and that I had a terrible hangover the next morning, waking up in my neighbours apartment" she explained "Please don't be mad at me, here I even have the bruise that guy from the bar gave me as he pushed me over in my own apartment" she lift up her sleeve a bit to show it to her.

"Okay then, I believe you" Anna said at last "I'm just happy that guy didn't do anything to you, I saw that he threw such strange looks at you, but the alcohol made me forget it again"

"I'm sorry too" the two girls gave each other a quick hug, before getting back to work. All the while, the Elder had just watched them with a smile "I wish they would give me such a hug" he muttered before getting back to eating his pie.

Rosette had a good day at work afterwards, a middle aged man even gave her some tips "Thank you very much sir" Rosette said and then went over to Anna, telling her she was going home "Okay, cya tomorrow"

When Rosette came home, there was one hour to the party at Mrs. Margarita's place, so she decided to take a hot shower before going there, just to fresh herself a little up.

When she came out of the shower, she sat down in front of her TV and waited until it was time to go.

She walked down the stairs and out on the street "I'm happy I live on the outskirts of New York" she thought and crossed the street. The old lady's house was just on the other side of the street, it was a nice red house, not so big but big enough for an old lady. She knocked at the door and waited, soon the old lady (Sorry I just keep to call her "Old lady" cause I hate the name I found for her, she probable doesn't like it either -.-) came out and opened the door

"Hello dear, I'm so happy you could come" she said with a great big smile "Hello Margarita (Now I can't call her old lady -.-) I brought you something" Rosette reached out the small gift she had bought her and the old lady took it with an even bigger smile "Oh, thank you very much dear, you shouldn't have"

She opened up the gift and took out the brooch "Aww, that is so beautiful, thank you so much dear" She gave the blonde teen a big hug and immediately placed the brooch on her white blouse.

After that she led Rosette through the house and into the garden where some other neighbours already sat chatting.

Rosette sat down beside a middle aged woman with short brown hair and glasses, she eyed the young girl a strange look "Good evening young Miss, my name is Kate Valentine" she shook Rosette's hand "Oh hello, I'm Rosette Christopher, nice to meet you" Kate then again looked in the other direction, to talk to an elderly man next to her.

Rosette didn't know anyone there; it was all strangers to her, except for Mrs. Margarita. A young couple stepped into the tent and placed themselves a few metres from Rosette. They looked nice thought Rosette, so she started talking to them.

"Good evening, I'm Rosette Christopher" she said to them, but they didn't hear her, they just sat there, drowning in each others eyes "You should leave them alone, they're just married" whispered Kate without looking at them.

Rosette really had wanted to talk to someone, but none of them noticed it. She sighed "So boring" she thought "Where is the dinner?"

Suddenly she felt someone sit down beside her "Well if it isn't my favourite neighbour" he said with a big smirk, Rosette turned around and saw the last person she wanted to see "Grrr… Chrono" she grumbled

"Well Rosey, did ya miss me? I missed you a lot" he leaned closer, whispering the last, making her lean away from him with a blush "I didn't miss you at all" she grumbled

"Aww, really? You make me terribly sad now" he made a fake sad face "I even brought you a gift" he pulled out a little box from his pocket "This is terribly strange you know?"

He smirked "Just open up, I'm sure you will be thrilled about it" Rosette looked at him suspiciously "What are you up to? I don't trust you one bit, is it going to explode?"

He laughed at that "No it's not going to explode, just open it up" he urged and leaned closer to look over her shoulder. She started unwrapping the little gift and gave him another suspicious glare before she freed the box from its wrapping.

In the box was something covered in some paper. She took the paper off and unravelled a little photo that showed Chrono with a big smile, underneath the photo was written in golden letters "Favourite neighbour and saviour, Chrono"

"Well, what do you think?" Chrono asked "You like it?" "You never give up huh? Why do you think you are my favourite neighbour or that I even like you?" He leaned in to her ear and whispered "Because what was about to happen yesterday, tells me everything, we came a little close to each other didn't we?"

Rosette blushed "No that didn't mean a thing, I w-was about to smack you when the clock rang" Rosette squeaked and shoved him away "It was your fault anyway"

"Are you sure? It looked out of free will to me" Chrono's smirk widened even more "Forget it, maybe in your dreams but not in real life" she snorted and looked away from him "You're so mean Rosey" was the last thing he said, until dinner was served.

The old lady called over the tables in the tent "Eat everyone, let it not get cold" the she sat down and started to load food onto her plate. It was delicious and Rosette couldn't help but almost load too much food onto her plate, while Chrono watched her amused.

Kate turned her head towards the blonde "These potatoes you're eating are from my garden" she said "Oh really? They're good" Rosette replied, mouth full "Yes aren't they? I just love my garden; it's my place of freedom"

"I believe it is" Rosette smiled and took another bite. Trying to ignore Chrono as he tried to get her attention with waving his hand in front of her face, but how long could she keep her patience?

**A/N: Next chapter will be there soon. Hope you like it.**** I'm happy it got at least a little bit longer than the other chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, here is another chapter of this fanfic, hope you like it.**** (Uhm, a little question by the way, what does the alerts list mean? Is it good or bad? I was just wondering)**

"Okay, what is it?" Rosette asked as she couldn't keep ignoring Chrono anymore. He smirked and leaned in to her ear "I knew you would give up, now… when you come home I want you to do something for me" he whispered, so Kate wouldn't hear him "I want you to take the picture out of the frame, then turn the picture around and think about what it says, okay?"

"Well, what does it say on the back of the picture?" Rosette asked, but Chrono just smirked wider at her "That's my secret and you're task to find out"

"Couldn't you just tell me now?" but Chrono just shook his head "Nope"

Rosette sighed "Okay then, I will do what you say" she then said and got up from her chair "Where are you going Rose?" Chrono asked curiously "Out of the tent" she answered and walked out of the opening of the tent.

The evening wind blew softly through her hair and it was very relaxing, a few other people had went outside as well, two of them was the newly married couple, that was in a very tight embrace, the young man whispering soft things into his wife's ear.

"Better leave them alone" Rosette thought and looked around to see who else she could talk to, but most of the people were older ones.

Rosette in stead took a walk in the garden, it was big and soon she found a bench, where she sat down and watched the sky turn from red to a deep purple.

Suddenly she heard something rattle behind her in the bushes. She got up from the bench and spun around, it was all dark, she couldn't see anything, but then all of a sudden a black bird flew out from beneath the bush and frightened her "Argh… damn bird" she cursed and threw some more curses after the little black fowl.

She sat back down and noticed that the sky was all dark blue now "How late is it?" she asked herself, but didn't have a watch "I hope it soon is time to go home, I'm bored"

She saw someone move towards her, it was the young couple. The young woman giggled all the time, while her husband sweetly nuzzled her neck. They soon saw the blonde girl "Good evening, my name is Evelyn and this is my husband Jacob" she introduced "Oh, I'm Rosette Christopher, nice to meet you" Rosette answered with a smile, but as fast as the conversation had started, it ended again, as Jacob led his wife away from Rosette, the giggles starting once more.

Rosette decided it was time to just go home, she just had to find Mrs. Margarita and say goodbye.

Most people were outside now; it was hard to find the old lady though. She wasn't in the tent, so she had to be outside. After some minutes of searching, she found her, talking with Kate and Chrono.

"Oh hello dear" the old lady said as she saw the blonde "Hello Margarita, I just came to say bye, it has been a nice evening" Rosette said with a smile "It was nice of you to come dear, and thank you for the gift" she gave Rosette a hug "Bye bye dear" she called as Rosette stepped into the house, to get to the front door and then outside.

"Hey Rose" she heard someone calling behind her "What is it now Chrono? Don't you see I'm on my way home, I'm tired?"

"I do, I'm on my way home too" he just answered and smiled "We could go home together, isn't too creepy then"

"What could be creepy besides you, we just live on the other side of the street"

"I know that" Chrono sighed "I was just trying to be nice"

"Okay okay, we can go home together if you want to, like I said, I'm just tired and it's getting cold too"

"Want me to take an arm around your shoulders to warm you?" he asked, his famous smirk spreading over his features.

"Believe me, if you did, you wouldn't survive it" Rosette replied, smiling sweetly at him, causing him to laugh "My my, we have learned to play along huh, I don't think you would do anything against it if I tried though" he took a step closer to her

"Well, then try it if you dare, oh favourite neighbour, but don't say I didn't warn ya" she said her own smirk spreading over her face, Chrono didn't move though, he just stood there, his smirk widening slightly.

"Well…?" Rosette asked sounding impatiently, Chrono looked at her "Hmm… what could you do if I would possibly dare?" he asked

"That's my secret and your task to find out" she copied him from earlier "Your good Rose, really good, but as long as we live in the same house, I'll still be the best" he took another step closer.

A wind blew passed them and made Rosette shiver "Could you just hurry, I'm freezing my ass off here" she called out and wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm "It's your fault if I get a cold"

That was the moment Chrono had waited for; he hurrily went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, locking her own arms so that she couldn't move them "What the… dammit" she cursed as she recognized that she had let her guard down.

"Well, seems that I was right huh my dear?" he whispered in her ear "You just caught me off guard, that's all" she said blushing terribly

"But I won didn't I?" he asked, leaning his face closer to hers "You won this time, now let me go, I wanna go home"

"But you're warm now aren't you?" his smirk widening more and more "Just let me go already, I have already admitted that you have won"

"Oh the sweet smell of success, I think I'm starting to like it"

"You're so impudent, now let. Me. Go"

"Okay okay, but next time you challenge me, remember never to let your guard down" he said and released her, she gave him a slap on his arm, causing him to laugh, then they started walking towards their apartments.

They arrived at their doors after some minutes, where Chrono grabbed her arm "Didn't I tell you to stop doing that?"

"Actually no, but I just wanted to remind you of the picture, don't forget to take it out of its frame" he said, released her and then walked into his apartment, closing the door behind him.

Rosette stuck out her tongue at the door and walked through her own, thinking "What could be so important about this picture?" she took it up from her bag, looking at it

"Even though he really does look handsome in it… WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING" she sat the picture down on the table and headed towards her bedroom "I don't like that guy, I never will"

After a few minutes in the bedroom though, she snuck out and grabbed the picture once more, taking it with her into the bedroom "Can't leave it out there… WHAT THE HECK? I WILL SURELY LET IT ROT IN THE CORNER" she threw it on her bed.

"Maybe I should just take a look at the back of the picture, it could be important… GRRRR" she fumbled a little with the frame, but then got it loose, she pulled out the Photo and turned it around

"Well… what does it say?"

**A/N: I hope you liked it :D What could Chrono possibly have done with the picture? I'm not gonna tell anything until next chapter ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: it's the tenth chapter and I hope you like it (I ask that all the time -.-****) **

"Well… what does it say?"

Chrono had told her to take the picture out of the frame and then turn the photo around; she had done that, and was now looking at the backside of the photo.

"Now let me see…"

Her eyes travelled over the small photo, there was written something on it, she started reading it aloud

"Dear heart!

Meet me tomorrow evening about 6:00 am downtown. I know a nice little place called "Sunrise" I want you to go there and wait, I know you're suspicious about it and you have all reason to be, but I know you're going to regret it if you don't go and we can't have that now can we?

I'll await you there; I've got a little surprise for you -wink- I already look forward to our little date.

Hugs from Chrono"

"W-W-What? A date? With him? Oh no you don't, I damn right am suspicious" Rosette said loudly "And what am I suppose to regret huh? I'm sure he is up to something"

She lay the photo down on the nightstand, going to bed and pulling the covers up to her chin, soon falling into a deep slumber.

The next morning she was woken up by somebody knocking on a door, she thought it was her door, so she got up hurrily and walked to her door, when she opened it though, she saw that the knocking came from Chrono's door.

A young man stood in front of it and turned around as he noticed the blonde standing behind him "Oh hello there" the man greeted "I'm so sorry if I disturbed you, but I am here to see Chrono Oni, do you know him?"

"Uhm… yes I do, but who are you?" she asked "Oh I'm so sorry, I totally forgot, my name is Aion Oni, I'm Chrono's brother" he took her hand and gave it a quick kiss "Could you tell me your name as well?" he asked with a smile.

"No you can't" an angry voice suddenly sounded behind Aion, interrupting the introduction, Chrono had come out of his apartment and was now glaring angrily at the white haired man.

"What do you want Aion? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Chrono growled, Aion turning himself towards him "What? No hello how have you been?" Aion asked with a pout "I thought you had missed me brother"

"No, I want you to leave this house in an instant and don't you dare to come back" Chrono threatened, stepping closer and pulling Rosette away from the white haired man.

Rosette just stared wide eyed at the two men, the tension growing every second.

"Dear brother, I thought we had gotten this over with, but it seems that you still are too angry to have a proper conversation with me" Aion said with a sad face

"GET OUT, NOW" Chrono roared pulling the girl closer to him as he did so. Rosette didn't dare to pull away from him; she had never thought that Chrono could be like this.

"Very well brother, but it will not be the last time you see me, goodbye miss" Aion gave Rosette a slight smile, before he turned around and walking down the stairs.

Chrono still glared at Aion as he slowly disappeared, first when he was all gone, he sighed and let go of the blonde, his shoulders slumping down and his head dropping downwards.

"C-Chrono" Rosette said quietly

He looked at her with a slight smile "That's my brother Aion, I haven't seen him in four years and now he just comes barging into my life again" he told with a quiet voice "I thought I had got rid of him"

"What happened between you two?" she asked a little concerned "Why don't you like him?"

"It's nothing really; don't bother asking me about that okay?" he said and straightened up "So… did you decide to come by the way?" he then asked, a smirk appearing on his face, though it seemed forced.

"I did actually, I will come"

"Oh really? I will look forward to our date then" he smiled "Cya later love" he called before he closed his door after he went in.

Chrono was surprised that she didn't yell at him for calling her that, but Rosette didn't actually listen to what he said, she was thinking about what she had just seen and about if she could pry some more out of the red eyed man that evening.

She in a way felt sorry for the two brothers "How can someone just abandon a member of their family?" and who knows, maybe she could bring the two brothers back together, they shouldn't hate each other, they should act like real brothers and not like enemies.

Somebody had teached her to keep out of other peoples problems though, but this time she would make an exception.

**A/N: Sorry it's a little short, but I'm tired and wanna go to sleep -.- Goodnight everyone :)**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Eleventh chapter enjoy

**A/N: Eleventh chapter enjoy.**** The chappie is a little longer this time too.**

The day passed by normally, Elder got another lump at work, she visited the old lady and was invited to a cup of tea and after that she walked home, getting a shower before meeting Chrono down town.

"How should a do it? Maybe ask him sweetly about it? Force it out of him? Hmmm…" she asked herself as she dried her hair with a towel "If it's possible to bring those brothers together again, I will definitely do it"

She wore something casual, a blue (I think blue fits her best -.-) summer dress with a V-neck and a little handbag. She wore a white jacket over her dress; it would get chilly in the evening she knew.

When she was ready at last, she walked out the door, down the stairs and out on the street.

"I wonder if he's already there waiting"

She had to take the bus, but it was full, she had to stand "Hello there mizz zweetness…" she heard a voice slur beside her. She turned her head slightly to see and elderly man taking big sips of a green bottle.

He grabbed her hand "Your zome zweet piece of –hick- of… of…-" he took another sip "Of h-honey… -hick- wanzome?"

Rosette pulled back "No thanks" she replied, pulling her hand out of his grasp "But it'z zoooo gooood" he slurred happily and gave the bottle a hug, other people around them ignored him.

"No thanks, I have to get off anyway" Rosette said and pushed herself to the door "I HAVE T-TO GET OFF TSOO" he suddenly called out and got up from his seat, stumbling over to the blonde, people parting slightly so he could pass by them.

Rosette got out of the bus, but unfortunately, the man followed her "Zo… where do ya go?" he asked, taking another unhealthy sip of the bottle "That way" Rosette said and started walking, hoping he wouldn't follow her.

"I go too"

"Dammit!" Rosette cursed under her breath

"Whaddya say?" he asked and almost stumbled.

Rosette's mood lightened up when she saw the "Sunrise" in the distance and she fastened her pace, almost making the man fall as he tried to keep up.

"Please sir, I have to meet someone" she said "Me too" he just answered "Grrr…" she fastened her pace even more, almost running now.

The man couldn't keep up anymore and gave up, Rosette looked back over her shoulder "Yesss!" she sighed relieved, but didn't see the figure appearing right in front of her "Oooff" she fell hardly to the ground, she groaned at the pain in her back.

"You were so excited to see me? I'm honoured" she heard Chrono say with a smile, reaching out a hand to help her back to her feet "Ouch… no, I was followed by some drunkard, so I had to run" she let him pull her up, but she fell into his arms.

The drunken man appearing behind them "Zo –hick- you were really meetsing zomeone" he slurred "Good catch zon" he took a giant sip of the bottle, gave Chrono a pat on his shoulder and stumbled away.

Rosette pushed Chrono away "Let go already" she said and brushed off her dress "Now… why should I meet you here?"

"Aww… Rose, I just wanted to invite you out a little, don't be so suspicious" he smirked "Besides…-" he leaned closer "I think I'm starting to like you" Rosette started blushing "Y-You l-like me?" she stuttered "Well too bad I don't like you" she huffed and looked away from him, causing his smirk to widen.

"I can see your blush love, I know you feel the same way" he purred

"Would you stop that, I would never feel that way, especially not for you" she said irritated, still blushing though "Now could we just go in there and get this thing over with, I'm hungry, besides you're lucky I haven't given you a lump on your skull just yet"

Chrono laughed "Okay okay, follow me then" he opened the door for her and led her inside, she followed him to a table, where they sat down "What is this place?" she asked curiously, looking around "It looks so… fancy"

"I'm happy you like it my dear, it's my favourite place" he told her "You know I'm not yours, stop calling me "My dear" and other stuff" she grumbled "And yes, I really like it, though I have only been at such a fancy place once and that was to my aunt's funeral"

"To be honest, it isn't that fancy, it just pretends to be… at eight ó clock it turns into a disco"

A waiter popped up beside them and gave them each a menu card "What would you like to drink?" he asked waiting for their orders "Give me and the young lady a glass of wine please-"

"No thanks, I don't want any" Rosette interrupted "Just a glass of cola for me please" she told the waiter "And a glass of wine" Chrono said when the waiter was about to leave "Very well sir" he said and walked away "Chrono, I don't want anything of that, you see how much trouble it causes" she said as she remembered the evening at the bar together with Anna.

He smirked and leaned over the table "It's not the same, I'm not going to do anything to you when you're drunk, I even saved you"

"I know I know, I just don't want that headache again, it was a killer last time"

"I know… now… should we order our food?" he held up the card to examine it and she did the same "What do you want?"

She looked the menus over "I don't know, it all looks good… what about you?"

"How about lasagne?" he smirked "This time the clock can't disturb us"

"Grrrrrr… you're such a jerk" she grumbled at him "I would never let that happen"

"But it would have" he leaned a little closer "Don't you think?"

Before she could answer that, the waiter popped up beside them once again with their drinks "What would you like to eat?" he asked "I'm gonna take some lasagne, I still have hope you know" he winked at Rosette, an anger mark popping up on her temple "And you miss?"

"Uhm… I'll have the ravioli please" she answered.

He bowed his head and walked off. Rosette looked out the window; they sat in a corner with a window out towards the busy streets.

The waiter came back with their food and they ate it chatting and Chrono teasing almost in silence, it was very good and it was gone too fast "Ahh, that was delicious" Rosette said and took a sip of her soda.

"I told you, you would regret it if you hadn't come" Chrono said with a smile.

Silence soon fell over them as a blanket.

The blonde sighed "So… what is wrong between you and your brother? I have never seen you that angry before, what happened?" she started softly after a few minutes of silence. Chrono's smile fell slightly "I told you, it's nothing" he replied

"But Chrono…-"

"Really, it's nothing you should think about, I don't wanna talk about it… not now" he looked down at his drink and swirled it around in small circles "It happened four years ago, it's in the past"

"But the fight between you and Aion is in the present and it will even be in the future if you don't do anything about it" she said "Couldn't you try to talk with him?"

"Ha… talk? With Aion? Never" Chrono gave a sad smile "It's not that easy to solve the problem by just talking it over"

"But couldn't you at least try, maybe it would-"

"NO, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IT" Chrono had got up from his chair and slammed his hands down onto the table, giving her a angry glare, causing Rosette to pull back with a gasp. She looked at him wide eyed.

Other people had ceased eating and had turned their attention towards the young couple. Chrono panted slightly, but soon sat down quietly again "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you…" he apologized, looking down at his hands with a pained expression.

Rosette didn't know what to say except for "I-It's okay…"

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked

"Uhm… okay" he lay some money on the table and got up; he took her hand and pulled her outside on the sidewalk. They started walking slowly down the street and Rosette noticed he still hadn't let go of her.

The sun was almost gone and the streetlights were shining with their dull light down at the couple. They weren't alone on the streets though, many people were on their way to where ever. Their walk ended at a banister, they could see the sunset from there and most of the city.

"Chrono?" Rosette asked quietly "I didn't want to make you angry, I'm sorry too"

He turned his face to look at her, a smile appearing over his features "Heh… It's okay, I just got carried away for a minute there, I'm sure I scared the heck out of you didn't I?"

"Only a little, it wasn't that bad actually" she watched the cars drive by down below, this town really never slept, almost hectic and a chaos.

She was startled when she suddenly felt Chrono let go of her hand and touch her cheek, pulling her gaze slowly towards him "I didn't lie when I told you I liked you… but I certainly hope you did, or else I'm going to be so dead for doing this"

Her eyes widened as he slowly pulled her closer, she wanted to yell at him and shove him away, but she found she was unable to do so, instead her eyes closed involuntarily as he came closer and closer.

She felt a shiver run through her as she felt his warm breath blow at her skin and then she felt nothing more than his lips on hers.

"Ohmigoshohmigoshohmigosh… why don't I beat him to a pulp? WHY THE HECK DON'T I DO ANYTHING AGAINST HIM? I COULD SHOVE HIM AWAY AND SCREAM INTO HIS EAR AND KICK HIM WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE… WHYYYYYY?" the voice in her head screamed at her, but she ignored it, she couldn't do anything.

His other hand came up to caress her other cheek "AAAAAHHHHHHRRRRRRGGGGGG, AND I ACTUALLY LIKE IT DAMMIT" the voice in her head screamed even louder this time.

"HE IS RIGHT, HE IS SOOOO GONNA DIE FOR THIS, I SWEAR HE IS…"

**A/N: Awww :3 so cuuuteee lol :D is Chrono going to see the sun again? I don't know… Rosette's wrath is going to be both painful and merciless I think -.-" until next chappie ;3 bye bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yay another chapter done XD enjoy the next chapter.**

Chrono pulled back slowly and gave her one last kiss on her lips. Rosette still hadn't opened her eyes.

"Well… I'm still alive, so I assume you liked it didn't you?" he asked quietly, causing the girl to open her eyes "Rosette?"

Suddenly he felt a great pain on the crown of his head "Ouch"

"How the heck do you have the right to just kiss me out of the nothingness huh? What about asking me first or at least warn me or something" she burst out "You know I should beat you into oblivion for this right?"

"Owowowowow… no mercy… I didn't mean to, Ouch, mean to make you angry" he yelled as Rosette started hitting him unstoppably.

"You should have thought about that before you kissed me you jerk, I don't even know anything about you, except for that you're a real pain, you don't even know anything about me either"

"Hey… jerks do have feelings too and we can learn to know each other, OUCH STOP IT ALREADY" he grabbed both her wrists in his hands, stopping the beatings immediately "Grrrrrr…" Rosette growled "I really hate it when you do that"

"I know, but it was the only way to spare me of any brain damages" he explained "And I just want to talk with you in a normal way, without any yelling and shouting"

He pulled her a little closer "Don't be angry anymore okay?" he whispered, giving her a quick peck on her cheek "I just showed you, that I really am not as bad as you always think, you're the first person in almost four years that I feel… how shall I put it… well… home with"

He gave her a hug "I feel home when I'm together with you… strange isn't it?" he was surprised when she didn't try to pull away from his embrace.

"Not as strange as you… but still strange enough" she replied

Chrono laughed quietly at that "Yea yea, I know… you think I'm strange don't you?

"Noooo… never, why should I?" she asked sarcastically "It's just your nature to be strange, it's nothing new really"

"You're so mean" he pouted "But I start to like your mean side" he said with a smirk and pulled away from her, letting go of her wrists "But I knew there was hope when I ordered Lasagne"

She slapped him on his arm "No, you just caught me off guard, that's all" she said, crossing her arms.

"I told you not to let your guard down, you should have listened to me" he grinned and pulled her closer one more time "You owe me a kiss on the cheek for that"

"What? No I don't" she gave him another slap "I wanna go home now, it's getting chilly and besides that, I'm dead tired"

"But I am home" he smiled

"That's not what I meant you dolt, let's just get going okay?" she started walking and he followed "You really feel home when you're together with me?" she asked after some minutes of just walking in silence "Yes, I really do, I don't know why, you're the only girl where I have ever felt like that" he answered with a smile "But you know that many girls like you right?" she asked

"Like who?" he asked confused "Well… not that I'm surprised or something" he smirked "I am quite handsome"

"Oh stop it, and for who… just look at the reviews jerk" she told him "Are we jealous?" he asked, his smirk widening slightly "We don't wanna share our neighbour do we?"

"I am not jealous" she blushed when he took an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer "Aww… come on, admit it" he pleaded smirk widening even more "You can whisper it in my ear if you don't want anyone to hear it" he leaned down towards her as if waiting for her answer.

"I won't admit anything, stop it" she just answered, blush increasing every minute.

Soon they arrived at their apartments, Rosette pulled out her key and opening her door "Well then, goodnight Chrono" she was about to lock the door, but was stopped by Chrono's foot "What is it now?" she asked tiredly.

The only answer she became though, was another sweet kiss on her lips "I really enjoyed our little date, and every date should end with a kiss at the house door of the young lady" he whispered "If I weren't so tired, I would have beaten you, you're lucky this time" she whispered back and closed the door.

She leaned against the door and sighed "What a day, but I didn't reach my goal in brining the two brothers back together"

She touched her lips with her fingers "But I got something all different instead" she blushed "Do I really like him that much?" she asked herself, but her inner voice couldn't answer that "Do I really… love him?"

She headed towards her bedroom, where she saw the picture of him lying on her nightstand. She sighed again "I don't know" she thought "I should probably just sleep it over" she got her pajamas and went into her bathroom; in the mirror she saw her own reflection.

"He feels home when he is together with me" she thought "Did he mean it?"

When she was done, she walked back out and got to bed, pulling the covers up to her chin "I haven't got work tomorrow, I could go shopping with Azzy… oh I don't know what to do" she closed her eyes

"I'll just wait and see what happens" soon sleep took over her and brought her into silent dreams, she didn't care what tomorrow would bring, as long as she could see all her friends and Chrono.

What she didn't know was, that Chrono had a little trouble in falling asleep "Maybe she was right, I maybe was too fast… we really don't fully know each other yet" he thought "Oh well… plenty of time to do so though" he smiled, closing his eyes "Plenty of time"

The couple soon was in the deepest slumber, dreaming almost different dreams, but even though they dreamt different things, they both still thought more or less about each other.

**A/N: I know it was too short again, but I didn't have that much time today, I go on Holiday XD next chapter will be longer, I promise :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: hello again, ****Oh gosh… two chapters on one day? I just got an idea and had to write it down :D besides I was bored. Hope you like it.**

The next morning, Rosette didn't wake up early; she woke up quite late actually. When she looked at the watch, she saw it was already twelve ó clock. She rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly "Oh man… I must have been really tired" she said with a big yawn.

She almost stumbled as she got up and walking out into her bathroom.

It was a rainy morning, the sky was grey and big droplets fell splashing down on the windows and the balcony. She just wanted to stay inside today "Nothing's getting me out in that weather" she told herself firmly.

She brushed her teeth, washed her face, took a quick shower and then got clothed; she wore a long sleeved hoodie (Don't know what they're called -.-) and a pair of blue jeans.

After she got out of the bathroom, she was ready for a nice breakfast, but when she looked in the fridge and in the kitchen closets, there was nothing to eat "Dammit… I have to buy groceries" she grumbled and looked out the window one more time.

"It's just my luck" she took her purse, pulled on a pair of shoes and grabbed her umbrella "I hate days like this"

She walked out her door, pulling out her keys to lock the door.

"Hello sweetie" she suddenly heard a purring voice behind her and feeling a pair of strong arms lock around her waist "Didn't I tell you to stop doing this Chrono?" she asked, showing him she was in a bad mood "Hey… what's wrong with you today?" he asked, turning her around in his embrace "Why the bad mood?"

She sighed "It has nothing to do with you this time" she told him "It's because I forgot to buy groceries and have to do it now instead before I can get any breakfast" she pulled out of his embrace and locked her door.

"Aww… poor love, you really have bad luck sometimes" he said and pulled her closer once again, she started blushing and she actually felt good in his arms, but… what were her true feelings for him? She had liked the kiss, but she hadn't liked him teasing her all the time, she decided to find out up through the day.

"Wanna eat breakfast at my place together with me?" he asked, giving her a soft peck on her cheek.

She thought about that for a few seconds, it wouldn't be a bad idea, she wouldn't have to go outside in the rain and she would be together with her… uhm… well it was too early to call him boyfriend, wasn't it? But… they had kissed each other, even more than once and they had both liked it… oh well, never mind.

"Uhm… sure, why not?" she answered with a smile "I don't wanna go outside anyway and you still owe me for dinner last day" she added, causing the red eyed young man to smile "It's settled then, come into my holy castle" he said and took her by the hand.

"What would you like to drink my fair lady? Coffee or tea, I have hot chocolate too if you like?" he asked when he had given her a seat in his couch "Just give me some hot chocolate, oh and don't forget the whipped cream too"

"Haha… very well my dear" he laughed and disappeared into his kitchen.

Rosette looked around in his apartment; she hadn't had much time for that the last time she was here. Chrono's apartment didn't actually look much more different than hers, except for, that there was almost nothing on the walls and nothing on the shelves and stuff and only a few green plants were placed around in the room. The carpets looked old and worn and in the corner stood the radio that had caused Rosette so much headache.

Two big windows were placed so, that you could look right down on the busy streets, in front of her was a big black TV and right in front of her a little table, probably used as a footstool.

She got up from the couch and walked over to the TV to look out of the window, the curtains were old and grey, and when she looked down at the TV, she noticed with a frown a thick layer of dust covering the surface "It definitely needs a womanly touch here" she thought, even though her own apartment wasn't actually fully clean too, it was still better than this place.

"Your hot chocolate is finished Rose" she heard Chrono call from the kitchen and she hurried back to her place in the couch "Okay" she called back, a few seconds later he came through the door, a tray in hands, with two cups on it.

"Here, but be careful, it's very hot" he smiled and sat the tray on the little table "Thanks Chrono" she said and took her cup, blowing at the hot chocolate to cool it down a bit.

She didn't notice Chrono watching her with a soft smile, he felt, well… happy, happier than he had ever felt and all because this girl hadn't rejected him.

She noticed his gaze on her and turned her eyes towards him "What is it?" she asked curiously "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Am I not allowed to do so?" he questioned with a smirk "I just think you're the prettiest thing in here that's all"

"Oh and you are sooo right, how can you live in a place like that?" she asked and with her right arm showed him what she meant "It looks terrible"

"I know, I'm still waiting for an Angel to clean this mess up for me, but until now… she hasn't showed up yet" he told her with a sad smile.

"Well… seems you've found your Angel of tidiness" Rosette smirked "I will turn this dump into a true castle"

Chrono looked at her with fake horror "You scare me now, but you're right in one thing, you are my Angel" he leaned over towards her and captured her lips with his own.

After a few seconds she pushed him away "Hey… didn't I tell you I first needed to know something about you before that?" she scolded and gave him a slap on his arm.

"Okay… ask me something then" he said and took a sip of his coffee.

"Hmmm… okay first question… what are your hobbies?" she started and took a sip of her cup too.

"My hobbies besides teasing you are… music, the nature, long walks in the moonlight" he winked at her

"Stay serious here" Rosette warned him and gave him another slap "Ouch… you're giving me black marks here" Chrono whimpered "Then stay focused"

"Okay okay, besides music and nature there is, my guitar, even though I'm not good at playing it, and there is cooking-"

"Cooking??" Rosette suddenly interrupted unbelieving cocking an eyebrow "You cook?"

"Of course I do, or else I wouldn't have survived here now would I?" he asked leaning towards her with a smirk.

"No I guess not… "

Two hours passed by, Rosette asking Chrono about different things, she wanted to ask him about his brother too, but when she remembered his little outburst in the restaurant, she dropped it.

"I'll better be going, the rain has stopped and I still need to get groceries" she got up from the couch and sat her now empty cup back on the tray "You are still getting on my nerves, but I think I'll survive it and maybe I might get used to it, bye Chrono"

She walked through the apartment and stopped at the door, looking back at Chrono who had followed her, she waved and opened the door, but before she could enter it, she was pulled back and into Chrono's arms "We like our neighbour better now don't we?" he asked with a smirk "I knew you really didn't hate me, your eyes told me the quite opposite, so I won again it seems"

"You shouldn't be so sure about that, I can still change my mind, I don't wanna be together with a guy that makes me insane" Rosette answered and tried to pull away, but his grip was firm "Come on, let me go already, I don't have time for that" she scolded

"I want you to stay a little longer though" he tightened his grip around her a little "I'll be homeless when you're gone"

"Chrono… let. Me. Go. Now" he smirked "First I want you to give me something" he pointed at his cheek with an index finger. Rosette sighed "I hate it when you do that" she grumbled, but nevertheless did what he said "Now let me go"

He grinned "Very well dear, bye" he let her go and walked back into his apartment

"I can't believe I actually like him… I even promised myself to never like him… just look at me now" she thought to herself "I must be outer my mind"

Then she walked down the stairs and down the street, hoping it wouldn't start raining again.

**A/N: I really hope you liked it, I was bored and thought, why not just write another chapter -.-" and then this idea just popped up in my mind. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: next chapter, hope you like it ****and thank you for your reviews :D**

Unfortunately it started to rain when she had just arrived at the mall "Happily I'm inside" Rosette mumbled as she walked around and heard the drumming of the raindrops on the roof.

Her stomach started grumbling, she had only had some hot chocolate at Chrono's place and that wasn't enough for her.

She walked through the shops and gathered the stuff she needed together and even a few things she didn't need.

When she was done, and carried a few bags around, her stomach grumbled even louder than before "I just wanna go home" Rosette whimpered and started moving towards the exit.

She was stopped in her tracks when she heard a familiar male voice talking to her.

"Well, hello miss, haven't we met before?" Rosette turned around, meeting the smiling face of Aion "You're the lovely girl that lives opposite of my brother aren't you?"

"Uhm… yes I am" she replied and shifted one of the bags when it started to hurt her fingers, she carried four bags. Aion noticed this and offered to help her carry two of them "Here let me, this is far too heavy for you" he said and took the bag that looked heaviest.

"Thank you, I…-" she was interrupted by the loud grumbling of her stomach "I see, well… more hear that you are quite hungry, want to join me into the café over there? I haven't eaten too much myself"

Rosette thought about that a few seconds, but couldn't say no "Sure" she answered with a smile.

Aion found a nice place to sit and walked over to the counter to order some breakfast. Rosette rubbed her fingers, they had gotten all red because of the heavy bags "I don't see anything wrong with him, I don't understand why Chrono hates him so" she mumbled as she watched Aion come back with a tray in his hands.

"There you are, eat as much as you please" Aion said and sat down opposite to her. Rosette immediately started eating and it was very delicious "Thank you Aion" she said in between bites and took a sip of the warm tea Aion had brought them.

Aion watched the young girl amusedly for a few minutes, but then cleared his throat, causing the blonde to look at him "Unfortunately we were interrupted the last time we introduced us to each other, so… lets do it one more time" he reached his hand towards her and took hers "Like I said, my name is Aion Oni, Chrono's brother" he gave her hand a soft kiss "Could you tell me your name as well?"

Rosette blushed slightly "I'm Rosette Christopher, nice to meet you" she answered with a smile

"Rosette… what a pretty name for a pretty girl" Aion said, not letting go of her hand

"You know Rosette… I was actually quite surprised when I saw my brother pull you towards him in this protecting manner, he must really like you" Aion took a sip of his coffee with his free hand "He has never been the type of guy that… how shall I put it… has been affiliating with other people, he has been very shy and solitary and he has been a very lonely soul" (If it's called that -.-!)

Rosette started feeling a little unpleasant by the way Aion looked at her when he told her about Chrono, his eyes had narrowed, they had gotten cold and he just stared her into her eyes.

"You know… Chrono never attached himself to anyone and it actually surprises me that he has started with that now, he was always rejected by others, he didn't even know why"

"Why did they reject him?" Rosette asked and looked at their hands, hers still in his

"Chrono once had a very bad temper; he could actually hurt people when he got angry enough and that scared people off, he once hurt a little boy badly after a little argument, he was twelve at that time, but the boy had to go to the hospital with a broken nose and a few broken ribs"

Rosette took a bite of her food, but had to pull her hand out of Aion's before she could do that, Aion noticed her hand in his and let go "Oh I'm sorry…" he apologized, but Rosette just waved her hand in front of her face "Don't matter" she said and took a big bite.

Aion started talking again "Well… all I want to say is, be careful around my dear brother, he might like you… but he is like a bomb on time"

Aion drank and ate up "I have to go now Miss Rosette, nice talking to you" he said "Goodbye" he waved over his shoulder and smiled "Bye"

When Rosette had finished as well, she got up too, gathering her bags and starting towards the exit one more time. It still rained and the young girl grumbled low curses at it "I hate rainy days"

She walked down the street, becoming more and more soaked. She carried four bags, so there was no room for her umbrella as well.

"Home at last" she breathed exhausted when she was in front of her apartment door, water droplets dripping from her bangs and clothes and making a puddle underneath her. She set two bags on the floor and pulled out her keys "Next time it's raining I stay in bed, I just hope I don't catch a cold" she told herself and got inside.

After leaving the groceries in the kitchen, she walked into the bathroom to clean up and get new and dry clothes. She left the bathroom again in a T-shirt and a couple of black jeans, her damp hair were pulled out of the two pigtails.

She let herself drop onto the couch "I hate days like this" she said with a sigh and closed her eyes "Thank God I don't have work today"

She was about to fall asleep, when she was woken by a loud knocking at the door.

"Oh no" Rosette groaned and got up, walking towards the door "I'm coming I'm coming"

When she opened it she found no one other than Chrono in front of the door "Whaddya want?" Rosette asked wearily "Nothing" he answered with a smirk "I just wanted to visit you"

She sighed "Fine, come inside"

She led him through her apartment; he took off his shoes before he went into the living room.

"So… how are you?" he asked after some time in silence "Not much, except for that I almost drowned on my way home… I hate rain" she replied and grumbled the last part.

"Aww… poor little Rose" he said and pulled her towards him, locking her into a warm embrace, she felt better after that "Want anything?" she asked him "Nope, just you" he replied

"I meant something to eat or drink" she said and gave him one of her famous slaps.

"Ouch… okay, maybe just a soda" he replied and winced, rubbing his arm "You really have to stop doing that, it might fall off sometime soon" he added

"Then behave" she pulled out of his arms and walked into the kitchen "Does that mean you don't feel about me like I do about you?" he asked suddenly, following her and his smirk fading.

Rosette took an empty glass and poured some soda into it, not answering his question, not knowing what to say.

She was turned around by Chrono so they looked at each other, he held her shoulders in a gentle grip "Does it Rosette?" he asked again.

"I like it when you hug me and stuff, but…" she trailed off

"But?" Chrono asked "I told you how I felt and hoped you wouldn't reject me"

She remembered what Aion had told her, he had told her that he had never had anyone to talk to or someone to call a friend, she felt sorry for Chrono's lonely life.

She couldn't do anything else than to hug him back "I don't reject you, I-I just need some time, I… have never had a… b-boyfriend before" she lowered her voice at the last part.

"And I still remember how you were at our first meeting here, you told me to leave if I didn't like your music"

Chrono chuckled "Yeah, I remember, but you did come back and when you didn't do what the others do, I started feeling something for you"

The others were the other inhabitants, that left the house each time Chrono came home and started the radio, but Rosette was stubborn and didn't do that.

"So it was a kind of test for me?"

"Kind of… I didn't think you would be that stubborn" he replied

"Never challenge Rosette Christopher, she never gives up" Rosette said with a stern voice, making him laugh and giving her a quick peck on her cheek "I'll remember that" he whispered, causing her to blush a faint pink.

Was the ice around her melting? Suddenly a strange new feeling started to spread through her, but she couldn't exactly tell which it was, she looked at his face, his red eyes fully at ease and his purple bangs falling down beneath his face, a scar running down his neck. A scar running down his neck? It even looked infected.

Rosette immediately let go of him and pushed his bangs away from his neck to examine it further, it seemed to run down along his left shoulder as well, maybe even to the middle of his arm "Chrono… what is this?" she asked him worriedly "This looks really bad"

"Oh that… don't worry, it isn't as bad as it looks" he said and took her hands gently in his "But Chrono… at least let me take a look at that" she urged and went to the couch "Where did you get it?"

"Rosette…" he cupped her cheek with his right hand; making him look at her "It's really nothing" he kissed her softly on her lips "Don't worry about it, okay?"

"You should go see a doctor though, they can help you with it" she said "I really don't like you going around with it like that, or at least let me bind it up for you"

Chrono smiled "You really never do give up, do you?" he asked

"You bet, now sit down and let me get some band aid" she said firmly and pushed him into the living room and onto the couch "And stay there" then she walked into the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

Chrono stayed, he didn't want a lump on his head for not obeying "And I still like her" he murmured with a smile.

**A/N: I really hope you liked it, the next thing I will write is another chapter to "Phantom of the Theatre" :) **

**bye bye XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Another chappie I hope you'll enjoy it.**

"There done!" Rosette said when she had finished binding up Chrono's scar; it now looked as though he was wearing a scarf instead of a band aid. She had over done it a bit.

"I almost choked" he complained "You bound it too tight and I almost can't move my arm"

"I want you to see a doctor Chrono; I'll even go with you if you're too scared of it"

"What? I'm not scared of the doctor, I'm not a kid anymore" he pouted "I thought you were my doctor" he leaned in, but before he could steal another kiss, she got up and walked over to the window.

"I command you to go see a doctor, or else you're not allowed to even give me a hug" she said in a stern voice.

"What? You're so mean" he pouted again, crossing his arms, but she ignored it "And since when are you commanding me around?"

Rosette turned around and looked out the window, he was so stubborn. All of a sudden, she felt his arms snake around her and pulling her closer "Okay you win love" he whispered in her ear "Happy now?" She blushed at the closeness "Well… who won this time huh?" she said with a smirk, he kissed her on her cheek "You did love, but don't get used to it"

"Oh but I will, it wasn't my last win… I promise you that" she said and gave him a light slap "Now let's get going, before it gets more infected" She dragged him out of her apartment and locked the door "Get a jacket or something" she told him and he did.

When they sat in the bus that should drive them down town, Rosette turned towards Chrono and asked him one more time "How did you get that scar? And don't even think about not telling me the truth" she warned, narrowing her eyes.

Chrono smirked "We're really worried about our neighbour aren't we?" he asked stroking her cheek "And we're a little too obtrusive too"

"Grrr… I hate you" she grumbled and slapped his hand away "No we don't, I know it" he purred

"Stop it, or I'm gonna make the doctor give you the needle" she threatened, causing the boy to involuntarily shiver "I hate needles" he said "That's why I never go to the doctor in the first place"

"Really? Good you met me then" Rosette smirked "I am gonna make you see the doctor every time you get sick" Chrono looked horrified "That's so mean"

Soon though, silence fell over the couple and Rosette looked out the window, the bus was almost empty, except for her, Chrono a pair of twins in the front and an old lady in the back. Rosette and Chrono sat in the middle of the bus.

"Uhm… Chrono…?" Rosette then asked after some time "What is it?" asked Chrono, turning towards her.

She hesitated, should she really tell him about her meeting with Aion? What if he would get angry again? "What is it love?" he asked again, still waiting for her to talk "Uhm… well…" she began, but stopped, thinking about how to tell him in a way so he wouldn't get angry. She soon felt his hand on her chin, forcing her to look at him "What is it?" he repeated softly.

"Uhm… I… I met… I met Aion this morning in the mall and he… he told me a few things about you" she told him in a low voice, hoping he wouldn't hear it all, she avoided his gaze, she didn't want to see his expression, didn't want to look in his eyes.

"What did he say?" Chrono asked, his voice had gotten cold and demanding "What did he tell you about me?"

She looked at him, he still held her chin, his eyes had narrowed, she thought it would be better to answer him right away "He… He told me, that you have once had a very bad temper and that you have hurt people because of that, he told me to be careful around you"

"Did it scare you off... do you think I would ever hurt you?" he asked his head drooping, she felt his hand shaking slightly, before he removed it from her chin "No… no I don't, I know you would never do anything like that" she replied and for the first time, she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, out of free will that is.

He smiled at that "Got ya at last huh?" he asked "I knew you would give up sometime soon"

"You were just lucky" she huffed and gave him another slap, but he just chuckled "Lucky? I am not lucky; it's my great looks that you feel attracted to" he leaned closer "Ain't I right love?"

"You're hopeless you know… now stop, we have to get off" they both got up from their seats and waited at the door to open. The sidewalk was still damp from the rain, and everywhere were smaller or bigger puddles.

They soon arrived at the medical centre, Rosette had to drag Chrono inside "Rosette, it isn't that bad, let's go home" he told her, but she ignored him.

When they sat in the waiting-room, Chrono pleaded over and over again, to just go home. They were alone there and soon he was allowed to go in.

Rosette sat alone in the waiting-room; waiting for Chrono, until the door opened and Chrono popped his head out through the opening "Would you please help me here? It was your idea after all" he hissed, Rosette chuckled "You're so pathetic" she said before getting up and entering the door.

Chrono had taken off his shirt, to show the doctor the scar "Well Mr. Oni, it does look quite bad at first eye cast and it is quite a long wound as well, but if you clean it with antiseptics a few times a day, the infection will surely disappear" the doctor said and took out a piece of cotton and a little green bottle.

Rosette stepped behind Chrono, to take a look at the scar; she stiffened at the sight of it. It wasn't just on his shoulder, but down over his back as well "Chrono, how did this happen?" she asked him, but he just smiled and turned around to kiss her "I told you already, don't worry about it"

He winced when the doctor showed Rosette how to clean the wound in the right way, she had to do it for him, Chrono couldn't do it by himself.

When they left Chrono told her nervously "Be gentle okay?"

"Suuure I will dear" she replied with a smirk "The only thing you have to do is to lay there and suppress the screams"

"You're a monster" he grumbled, but smiled when she leaned on him while whispering "It was your choice, you could just have chosen an other girl for your games, but I managed to change your behaviour didn't I?"

"Good point" he whispered back "But then I wouldn't have had that much fun and yes, I guess you have changed me in a way" he added,

Rosette had decided at last, she didn't want to leave Chrono now, she felt good when she was with him and he was actually quite funny, even though he still managed to make her loose her patience sometimes.

"I'm still gonna clean that dump of yours though, it looks terrible"

"I don't seem to get away from that, but I am happy you're gonna do it for me" Chrono said snaking an arm around her, they arrived at the bus stop and had to wait "I am not going to do it _for_ you, I am going to do it _with_ you, don't think you don't have to do anything, your gonna help me clean up that mess" she said firmly

"Okay okay, I will help you then, sheesh" Chrono answered defeated and pulled her closer and she let him.

I am sure I'll get used to him, in a couple of days… weeks… years, I'll get used to him.

**A/N: that was that chapter :D hope you liked it and Rosette at last decided what she felt for Chrono, YAY XD**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:

**A/N: ****I think this is going to be the last chapter… enjoy.**

"Would you get up from that couch and help me here?" Rosette scolded when she saw Chrono take a break on the couch "it's your apartment so get over here and remove the TV"

Chrono opened one eye, looking at her wearily "But Rosette, we've been working for hours now, come over here and let's stop the work for a few minutes" he patted the place beside him, trying to get her to sit down, but she just put her hands on her hips and glared at him "It's gonna take more hours if we take breaks all the time" she said.

"Aww… come on love, come here and sit down" he tried again "I know you're tired as well"

Rosette sighed and gave up "Alright, but only for five minutes" she said and walked over, sitting beside him, he smiled and pulled her closer "That's better isn't it?" he whispered and started massaging her shoulders.

She just wanted to get this over with, but at this pace, it was going to take forever "You're lazy…" she said closing her eyes

"You're mean" he replied, continuing to massage her shoulders and back "Does it feel good?" he then asked

"It actually does…" she answered drowsily "Makes me kind of sleepy" a yawn escaped her mouth and Chrono chuckled "Wanna take a nap?" he asked and pulled her even closer "We could both take a nap" he suggested his smile widening even more when she leaned on him and using his chest as a pillow "I didn't even know I was that tired" she murmured.

"See? You're over doing it again, just take it easy, we have enough time" he told her and wrapped an arm around her, before laying his head on one of the pillows, one leg on the floor and the other on the couch, his left arm behind his head and the other wrapped around Rosette's waist.

Rosette felt him give her a light kiss on her head, making her smile. Chrono shifted slightly and then closed his eyes "Rosette?" he asked quietly "What is it?" she replied, opening an eye and looking at him curiously "I wanna tell you something I forgot to tell you…" he began "What did you forget? To pick up the paint at the paint shop?" she asked suspiciously "Uhm… yeah, that too… but it wasn't what I wanted to say"

"Well… what was it then?" she asked lifting her head from his chest to look more clearly at him, he opened his eyes "Well… first… the scar is from an accident I once had with my motorbike, I hate Aion because he was the one manipulating the brakes, so I couldn't stop… I almost died by that accident, I was weeks in the hospital… what kind of is the reason I hate hospitals and stuff… anyway, I don't know why Aion did it, but I didn't… couldn't forgive him…"

Rosette let her head drop gently back down on his chest, one of her arms lying beside her head "Did Aion really want to hurt you?" she asked, not believing that he would do something like that to his own brother.

"I don't know, I couldn't do anything in a couple of months after that accident, and Aion took over most of my things after that, for example did he sell a lot of my stuff when I was gone, I just couldn't believe it" she heard anger in his voice "When I came back at last there wasn't much left for me there, so I moved away… he wasn't even there visiting me in the hospital, what a nice brother huh?" he said sarcastically "He was right in one thing though… I have a bad temper sometimes… but only towards him"

He sighed and closed his eyes once more "I don't wanna see him again" he murmured, pulling her even closer "Never again"

"I never thought of Aion to be like that" she admitted "I even wanted to try to get you two back together again"

Chrono chuckled "If you had left me and him in one room, alone together to talk it over, I don't think he would have survived it" he said and let his fingers comb through her hair "Now let us sleep for a while and not think about that jerk okay?" she nodded in reply and sighed, slowly drifting off into deep slumber.

All of a sudden, there was a loud knocking at the door. Chrono groaned and opened his eyes again "Who could that be?" he asked drowsily starting to get up. Rosette opened her eyes too and got up as well "I'll be right back love" he said and headed towards the door, annoyed that someone was waking them up like that.

Rosette let herself fall back down and closing her eyes again with a big yawn, while listening to whom Chrono opened the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?" she suddenly heard Chrono's voice growl angrily, before he heard the familiar voice of Aion answer him calmly "I just came to bring you some stuff" she got up from the couch and stood, seeing Aion push himself passed Chrono and into the living room "Oh, if it isn't young Miss Rosette Christopher, what might bring you here?" he asked, walking towards her, but was stopped in his tracks when Chrono placed himself firmly between the two.

"Give me what you wanted to give me and get out of here" Chrono said angrily, Aion just smiling friendly at him "I am happy to see you too brother, but enough with it" he held out a box for him "I found a few things in the loft that didn't belong to me, so I just popped in to give them to you" he placed the box on the table.

"Get out now" Chrono growled "And if you dare to come back, I'm gonna break your arm" he threatened.

Aion looked at him with a glare "Very well then brother…" he said icily "I will not come back then, but don't come crawling back when you need anything"

"I won't, don't worry" the tension between them was still increasing. Rosette grabbed Chrono's arm, he looked back at her, she felt him relax "Now get out" he said one more time.

Aion huffed, threw a glare at Chrono, before spinning around and disappearing through the door again, closing it hardly after him.

"Grrrrrr… I hate that guy" Chrono grumbled, taking the box and placing it in a corner, not caring what was in it (Besides I don't know what to put in the box either -.-) Rosette sat back down on the couch "He isn't going to come back now" she said, a sad look in her eyes "I just hope neither of you are going to regret it"

"None of us is going to regret it Rosette, I know it" he answered firmly and settled down beside her again, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her down into sleep-mode position again "Now let's sleep, I'm still tired" he said with a yawn.

Rosette laid her head back onto his chest "Okay then, if you're sure about it…" he kissed her once more, this time on her lips "I am sure, now close your eyes and sleep a bit, we both need it after all those hours with just cleaning" he whispered "Oh and I forgot to tell you something…" he added

"What is it?" she asked, lifting her head and looking at him.

"Something I haven't told you until now" he said with a smile, making her more curious "Well… tell me already"

He laughed and leaned down to her ear "I love you…" he whispered sweetly and nuzzled her neck, making her laugh "I think I already found out" she teased "But you know what?"

"What?" he asked curiously "Even if it's unbelieving and I can't even believe it myself… I think I love you too" She said with a smile, before laying her head back down and closing her eyes, a faint blush visible on her cheeks.

"Got ya…" he said before closing his eyes as well, both drifting off into sleep once more, happier than ever.

**A/N: Weeellll…? How was that for an ending? Good ****:D or bad D: ? I hope you liked it. Bye bye. **

**(Oh and if you really want me to continue or make a better ending, just tell me okay? :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: lol, okay, I see ****some people want me to continue this fanfic and I event think I still have a few ideas for it. I hope good ones :D I might have told someone that I wanted to end it, but then… well :3 just see what happened XD**

It was a few weeks later. Chrono's apartment at last looked better, with new carpets, fresh paint, new furniture and much more. Chrono was happy it was over, at least with the furniture, it was hard work to get them up into his apartment and with Rosette commanding him around, he was happy to even have survived it all.

Right now though, it was early morning and he woke up in a brand new bedroom. He got up from bed and almost stumbled on his way out into the bathroom. He was happy today though, cause today he and Rosette would go onto a picnic in the park.

He remembered the time she had splashed him all wet with the water hose, and after that he had thrown her into the lake's dirty water. He chuckled at the thought "Better not do that again" he thought and started brushing his teeth.

At the same time, Rosette woke up as well; she yawned loudly and stretched her arms into the air. She remembered her evening at Chrono's place; they had watched a movie, something about some giant fighting snake things that ate elephants and destroyed buildings. Rosette had hidden her face in Chrono's chest every time it was too gross or creepy. He had made fun of that though and she had slapped him, before he leaned in to nuzzle her neck in apologize.

Mostly she forgave him, but sometimes she just gave him another slap, making the young man laugh.

Rosette walked into her bathroom, taking a shower and making ready for the oncoming day.

When she came out of the bathroom, she walked into her kitchen and made some breakfast, not too much though, she had to safe something for the picnic and some appetite too.

She was interrupted by knocking at her door, she walked out and opened up and was by met by a loving kiss "Morning love" he greeted and wrapped his arms around her "Morning Chrono" she replied, but pulled away "I was about packing for the picnic, wanna help me with it?" she then asked and Chrono said yes.

He took off his shoes before entering "You really don't have to do that, I just said it because I was irritated by you" she told him with a grin "You're so mean" he pouted and took his shoes on again.

What do you want on your sandwich?" she asked when they both entered the kitchen "The same as you" he answered "But with a little more love on mine" he smirked and kissed her cheek "You're hopeless you know" she said and pushed him away.

After some time they were ready to take off, but something prevented it, the phone. They had just opened the door, when it started ringing "Let it ring" Chrono said, but Rosette thought it could be important, so she took it nonetheless.

"Hello?" she said when she took the phone "Hello is this Miss Rosette Christopher?" she heard a female voice ask and the blonde replied with "Yes it is? Who are you?"

"I am Helen Johnson, I am a nurse and I have news for you Miss Christopher" the nurse answered "What news?" Rosette asked curiously and nervously at the same time, what could the news be?

"Well… our patient said you were the only one he could call; do you know a young man called Aion Oni?" Rosette said yes and then the nurse started telling what had happened. Rosette's eyes widened "What? That's terrible" she said, Chrono coming closer, he had gotten curious as well.

"Yes, of course… yes I'll… of course… bye" Rosette hung up slowly and Chrono came closer to her "What's wrong love?" he asked concerned, when she didn't say or do anything "It was a nurse" she just said

"What did the nurse say?" he asked, and wrapped an arm around her "She told me… that Aion has been admitted to the hospital, she said he has an serious illness and that they need him to have an operation, there is one problem though"

Chrono had narrowed his eyes at Aion name, but when she said there was a problem, something strange happened; he started shivering slightly "W-What is the problem?" he asked, nervousness and a little concern audible in his voice.

Rosette looked at him sadly "The operation… he might not survive it, she told me, he was scared he might die on the operation table"

Chrono gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowed, but still a sad look in his eyes, he let go of Rosette and walked to the window, leaning on the window frame, his hand cupping his mouth. Rosette stood behind him looking sadly at his back "Oh Chrono… he needs someone now… mostly you, you're his brother…" Rosette said in almost whisper.

"No… he called you not me… he doesn't need me" Chrono answered bitterly and started walking towards the door "I'm sorry love, we can't have a picnic today" he said "I'm in my apartment if you need me okay?" Rosette nodded "It's okay" then he left and Rosette thought, it was better to leave him alone for a while.

Rosette went into the kitchen, unpacking the picnic basket with a deep sigh. She was thinking about to visit Aion in the hospital, but what would Chrono say if she did?

"No, I will visit Aion" she decided and got her jacket. It was quiet in Chrono's apartment, she hang a little note on her door, that said "Am out, will be back soon" then she walked down the stairs and out on the sidewalk.

It was a sunny day with only a few small clouds "Why are men so stubborn" she thought and quickened her pace to reach the bus "He is going to regret it if he stays like that"

In the bus, she sat down at a window; there weren't many people in it. She started thinking, if she should have taken a gift with her for Aion, but she didn't have time for that.

The bus stopped a few metres away from the hospital and Rosette went towards it, to be honest, she didn't like hospitals either, the smell and stuff always made her want to leave the place immediately. She let her eyes travel up and down the long floor, she didn't know where to find Aion, so she headed for the Information, where she asked.

A nurse answered her and showed her into the right direction "Thank you" Rosette replied and ended at some stairs. She had to go to third floor, fifth door on the right.

A nurse asked the blonde who she was about to visit "Aion Oni, I'm Rosette Christopher" she answered. The nurse told her, she was the one who had called her "Mr. Oni is in a bad shape, he hasn't eaten very much and has lost weight, besides that, he is scared for the oncoming operation, there is hope that he might survive it, though it's a forty to sixty chance for that" she explained "Though we will do what we can, we have a specialist to look at it" Rosette nodded "I'm sure you will, thank you… is he in there?" she pointed at a door a few metres away from them and the nurse nodded "Yes, he will be happy for a visitor, goodbye Miss Christopher" then the nurse disappeared down the stairs.

Rosette slowly neared the door; it was white, just like the other doors. She knocked at it gently and waited for an answer "Enter" she heard a male voice call.

She opened the door and stepped into a big white room, a bed placed at the window "Hello Aion" she greeted him with a smile and started walking towards him. He indeed had got thinner, his long white hair falling over the edge of the bed "Ah, it's you Rosette" he said when he noticed it was her "Nice of you to come" his voice was raspy "Could you reach me the glass of water over there?" he then asked

"Of course" she grabbed it and gave it to him "Thank you" he replied and drank the cool liquid.

Rosette sat down on a chair beside the bed "How do you feel Aion?" she asked "I'm sorry I couldn't get Chrono to come too" but Aion just shook his head "Don't be Rosette; I didn't really expect him to come, why should he?"

"But you're brothers…-"

"Don't worry about it Rosette, it's nothing you should worry about, really… now, I think I'm going to sleep for a while, I have to prepare for the… well, you know what, it's in two days from now"

"But Aion, what if I could make Chrono come visit you? Would you talk with each other?" the blonde asked, her task in getting the two brothers back together, flaming up once more. Aion thought about that, then nodded "Maybe… goodbye Rosette"

"Bye Aion" then she walked out the door and left him to sleep "In two days…" were the last thought, before she headed homewards.

**A/N: I couldn't just let Aion go away and never return. How was it?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: ****I hope you like the next chapter :)**

When Rosette came home, she didn't know how to bring Chrono to visit his sick brother. She would talk to him about it though and she just hoped Chrono would jump over his shadow and go visit Aion.

She walked into her apartment and let herself drop backwards down onto the couch. She sighed deeply "What am I supposed to do?" she asked, but didn't know the answer.

All of a sudden it knocked on her door "That's probably Chrono" she thought and got up.

She was right, it was Chrono in front of the door "Hey love" he whispered and closed her into a tight embrace "Hello Chrono, wanna come in?" she pulled back and let him enter. He walked with her into the living room "Want anything to drink or eat?" she asked and walked into the kitchen.

Chrono followed her "No thanks" he answered and instead wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulling her back against his chest "I'm sorry I got upset, I didn't mean to ruin our picnic" he apologized, she shook her head "It's okay"

She thought that now would be the right time to talk with him about Aion "I… I was in the hospital" she began and nuzzled closer to him "Aion is going to have his operation in two days, he is scared that he might die under the operation… he hasn't eaten much and is loosing weight"

Chrono didn't say anything, so she continued "I talked with him… and he told me, he was really scared for the operation… Please Chrono, talk to him, please" she didn't look at him, she kept her back to him waiting for him to answer her pleading.

It felt like an eternity of waiting, before he said something, he sighed "I told you what he did love, he wasn't visiting me either when I was in the hospital, almost dying"

"Maybe he can explain it to you, maybe he had a reason for not coming… did he seem like someone who wouldn't visit his dying brother?"

She felt him shake his head in a no "He was always a good brother… we had our arguments of course, all siblings have that, but all at once he changed, that was when I had my accident"

Rosette turned around in his arms, looking up at him "You could ask him why he changed… at first I thought he was a creep, but in some sort of way, I think you two have misunderstood each other" she said "I'll go with you, please love, please talk with him" she pleaded and hugged him tighter "You're going to regret it if you don't do it, you both are"

It took some time before he answered "Very well then, I will talk to him, but if he in any way tries to insult me, I'll be leaving immediately"

Rosette kissed his lips "I promise" She was happy she had persuaded him to go; she just hoped they wouldn't get into an argument that destroyed their brotherhood fully.

They went onto the living room again and sat down on the couch "I hope I made the right decision" Chrono murmured, but relaxed when Rosette leaned on him "I'm sure you did" she whispered.

A smirk appeared on his face and he out of the nothingness (Hmm… not sure if it's called that -.-) he started tickling her "Hey, stop thahahahahahaha…CHRONO" she cried out loud, Chrono just laughing at her desperate try to get away from him.

"Three kisses for letting you go and that's even a cheap price" he grinned and leaned in, capturing her lips.

When she had paid the price (lol -.-) she slapped him, making him laugh once more "I'm going to make _you _pay" she growled and jumped at him, locking his head into a noogie "Ouch ouch ouch okay ouch I give up" he wailed and she let him go "Don't play that kind of tricks on me again" she threatened

"Please forgive me?" he pleaded and leaned in towards her once more, but was stopped by a pillow "I warned ya" she growled

"I love you?" he said, his eyes big puppy dog eyes "Grrrrrr…"

He knew she couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes, he smirked when she looked away from him, a blush on her face "You know I can't take those eyes dammit" she grumbled

"I know" his smirk widened, before he pulled her closer and starting to massage her shoulders once again "You're still tense" he told her and ran his hands down her back and then up again "You need holiday"

"I have to work tomorrow, but when I come home we go to the hospital deal?" she asked "Oh alright, deal" he said defeated.

Rosette was not sure how it would end, but she hoped it would be a happy ending.

**A/N: Sorry, it's a little short -.- didn't know what to write here, I know in the next chapter though **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay… I lied; I don't know what to write here. ****I hope it turned out good though.**

Work next day was like all the other days. Elder tried to trick Rosette in playing the poor old man with a heart attack.

She had believed it at first, but when he said "Oh please… (Cough)… couldn't a young maiden from above give me CPR? It's the only thing that can save me right now… (Cough)…" he had turned his gaze to Rosette "Come here my rescuing angel and save me" when he had said that, he had began grinning, what gave him another lump for his collection.

Soon she was on her way home to get Chrono and walk with him to the hospital to visit Aion.

Rosette had trouble in making Chrono follow her "What about a nice walk in the park? Maybe a cup of coffee in a café?" he tried all the time, but for no use "Would you please stop that? We are going to that damn hospital, got it?" she scolded and heard him mumble "Meanie" when she had turned around to walk again.

When they arrived in front of the big building, Chrono frowned "I hate hospitals"

"I know, but you promised" Rosette told him and he pouted "Last time I go into a hospital, or making a promise that includes going into a hospital"

Rosette took him by his hand and dragged him inside "This way" she said and led him towards the stairs. She told him it was third floor, fifth door on the right.

"Mhm" was his only reply to that. He had become so quiet and his face was serious. Rosette glanced up at him a few times the closer they got to the door.

Soon they stopped and were in front of the door "Want me to go in first?" she asked him and he nodded. She let go of his hand and knocked on the door gently "Enter" she heard Aion call. She threw a last look at Chrono, then walked in.

Aion hadn't moved much since yesterday, he had his head turned towards the window and was looking at the blue sky outside "Hello Aion" Rosette said when she stood at his bedside "How are you?"

"Ah, it's you again Rosette, I don't feel any better, but thank you anyway" he replied with a smile.

Chrono stood at the door and listened to their conversation, not wanting to enter just yet.

"The operation is tomorrow, it doesn't actually comfort me to know that" Aion said and turned his gaze towards the window again "I just can't think about anything else"

"Aion, you have to be optimistic about that, don't give up now already" she told him and sat down by the bed in the guest chair.

Aion looked at her "I see you're alone, couldn't bring my brother to come huh?"

"I could… he is outside the door… want me to bring him in?" she asked, but the only answer she became was a slight wince and a small nod.

She got up from the chair and walked towards the door "Wait a second" she told him over her shoulder and walked out.

Chrono hadn't moved a bit "Hey, he wants to see you now" she whispered softly, a frown appearing on his face "Come on, I think he really wants to see you now"

Chrono sighed deeply and then nodded, a small smile appearing on Rosette's face "Good" she kissed his cheek and opened the door for him to enter.

He stood in the door opening a few seconds, just looking at his brother with a slight glare.

Aion looked at Chrono in the same way

Rosette walked back and sat down again, she didn't want to drag Chrono into the room if he didn't want to.

The room was all quiet; no one said a word and not a single sound were heard "Hello Aion" Chrono said at last and broke the silence and walked in, to stop beside Rosette "Hello Chrono" Aion answered, and then silence once again took over the room.

Neither Chrono nor Aion knew what to say. Rosette didn't know either, but the silence was really becoming awkward.

Rosette sighed "Aion, want me to bring you somethi-" she was about to ask, when suddenly she was interrupted by Chrono's voice "What happened to you? Why did you change? Why did you want to get rid of me all of a sudden?" he asked angrily "I could have died by that accident you know"

Aion winced at the harshness in his voice "Brother, I…" he started, but trailed off. Chrono stood behind Rosette and waited "You what?" he asked, sounding almost impatiently.

"I… I didn't mean to do it… I thought you didn't use that thing anymore" Aion began "I thought it was a bunch of junk and wanted to sell the pieces"

"Oh, like you sold everything else of my stuff, when I was in the hospital?"

"No… the pieces I wanted to sell, because I wanted to buy me something, your stuff was because…" he trailed off again.

"Because what?" Chrono growled

"Because I didn't have any other choice… I had to do it" Aion looked away from Chrono and out the window "When I came to find you in your apartment, I wanted to tell you everything, but you didn't want to talk with me"

"Well then tell me for apple's sake" Chrono yelled this time "Spill already" (Apple's sake? -.-! )

Rosette got up and grabbed Chrono's arm, trying to make him calm down a bit, she didn't want the two brothers to scream and yell at each other in a hospital.

"I HAD TO SELL YOUR STUFF SO I COULD AFFORD THAT DAMN OPERATION OF YOURS DAMMIT" Aion shouted and silenced Chrono in an instant, Chrono's eyes widened "Say again?" (Say again? O.o)

"Grrr… I had to sell your stuff because or else I couldn't have paid your operation, I didn't visit you either, because I was working my ass off and because I felt so guilty that I couldn't even look in your eyes comprende?" Aion panted now after that and looked at his brother "Uhm… s-si… WHY THE HECK AM I SPEAKING SPANISH NOW?"

Rosette smiled at them, even though she couldn't prevent the shouting anyway "Why didn't you just tell me that? It would have prevented a lot of trouble you jerk" Chrono scolded

"Because you wouldn't listen to anything I said, would you?"

"What would you have done if I really had died under the operation? Would you have drowned in guilt or what?" Chrono asked anger still audible in his voice.

"Why do you ask me about that, it's me who is about to die now… you survived your operation didn't you?" Aion replied in the same way.

"Yea, maybe I should sell some of your stuff too, why didn't you sell your own stuff?" Chrono asked, sounding very irritated.

"I don't know, I like my stuff"

Rosette hurrily held tighter around Chrono's arm "Come on, we better let Aion sleep now, we can come back tomorrow" she said "Bye Aion, cya tomorrow" she called over her shoulder, while dragging Chrono after her through the door "Bye Rosette… brother"

Chrono didn't say anything though, but followed her nevertheless.

"He's such a jerk, why the heck didn't he just tell me what really happened?" Chrono grumbled on the way outside.

"Would you have listened to him?" Rosette asked softly and stopped at the bus stop, Chrono sighed "I don't think so…"

She leaned up and kissed his cheek "That's why" she said then and smiled at him "But isn't it good to know that he actually saved you? He isn't so bad like in the most fanfics you know? You just needed a talk"

"I guess you are right" Chrono admitted and kissed her as well "I bet you feel wonderful now because you were right about the talking thing"

She grinned "Yup, men are so stubborn" making him grin as well "Men couldn't live without women could they?" he asked and wrapped his arms around her "Nope, behind every strong man in history was an even stronger woman"

"Well not all of them" Chrono protested "Some were great even without a female"

"You're hopeless" she grinned and pulled away from him, when the bus arrived and they had to get in.

**A/N: Gosh… I never thought Aion would do something like that… O.O!**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hello again :) Aion is going to have his operation in this chapter, how will it go

**A/N: Hello again :) Aion is going to have his operation in this chapter, how will it go? ****Will he survive it or not? :c who wants him to survive and who wants not? (I'm asking you cause I have no idea -.-)**

Next day was rainy again; the sky was just like Aion's mood. His fear was almost unbearable, he hadn't slept all night.

As well had Chrono, he couldn't stop thinking about what Aion had told. Aion had saved his life and as a thank you, he had hated him. If Aion would die under the operation, he would feel so guilty.

Rosette had taken the day off at work, just so that she and Chrono could go visit Aion before the operation, she had prayed that Aion would get well again soon.

Chrono had come knocking at her door, looking slightly depressed "Hey, what's up?" Rosette asked when she had opened the door "I wanna snuggle" he had whimpered, looking at her with pleading eyes, just before a slight smirk appeared on his face.

Rosette sighed "Do we have time for that?" she asked, but the only answer she became was a "We always have time for that love" and a soft kiss to her lips. She pulled away from him, making him pout "Was that all? I wanna snuggle more"

Rosette sighed one more time "You're hopeless" she said and walked into her living room, just before she felt his arms snake around her waist and his face pressing against her neck "Snuggle" he said once more and started kissing her neck.

"Chrono, we have to go to the hospital" Rosette protested and tried to break free "Snuggle" Chrono just said again.

Rosette turned and looked at him "Snuggle later" she said, making him stop and look at her as well "Promise?" he asked and she sighed "Yea yea, I promise"

He kissed her lips one more time "Promise can't be broken now" he smirked and let her go.

"Make ready, we have to catch the bus" Rosette told him and he obeyed.

"I'm nervous" Chrono admitted "I don't know how I would react should Aion die today"

"If you don't stop believing he will die, you're never going to feel better" Rosette said "You have to be optimistic, I told you before"

"I know, but I feel so guilty, if he dies, we never got to b like real brothers again… and I would never get the chance to thank him too"

"I believe in him, he will be strong enough to survive" she said firmly "We just have to make him believe it too"

Chrono nodded "We have to" he whispered "That jerk has to survive so I can beat him for selling my stuff" he then grumbled.

"Chrono!" Rosette snapped, making him wince "Sorry love" he apologized in a hurry, but too late, he felt a hard slap on his arm "Stop saying that, it brings bad luck"

She started pulling him out of the apartment and out on the street towards the bus stop "Hurry up already" she called back to him and quickened her pace.

They reached the bus just in time and got in "We made it" Rosette panted and found a seat where they could both sit. It was in the last line of seats in the back of the bus "It would have been your fault if we had missed it" she told him with a glare.

Chrono leaned over and kissed her again "Snuggle" he said and was immediately pushed away "Not now" she said irritated "I said later dummy"

"It is later" he replied a smirk appearing on his face "Grrrrrr… I hate you sometimes" she growled "Worry about Aion instead, he surely is about dieing from fear in the hospital"

"I know… I am worried and just try to cheer myself up a bit" Chrono apologized "I just can't make myself think about it"

The bus stopped and they had to get off "I know, but now we first of all have to cheer Aion up a bit okay?" Chrono nodded and followed her into the giant building.

They found Aion's room and walked inside. Aion had closed his eyes, he seemed to be sleeping "Let's wait till he wakes up" Chrono said and was about to walk out the room when a voice stopped him "I am awake, don't bother"

"How are you Aion?" Rosette asked and stepped over to the bed "Terrible" he admitted bitterly "I haven't slept all night, I'm terrified"

Rosette walked over and hugged him "Just believe in you, it's going to be okay, we'll wait for you" she whispered and thought she heard a small sob from the white haired man "T-Thank you Rosette…" he whispered back. She pulled back and saw tears in his eyes (Omg Ö.Ö Aion is crying?)

"I really don't want to end my life now"

"You won't" Chrono said and stepped up beside Rosette "I know you won't Aion"

"I-I hope so" he whispered and closed his eyes.

A nurse appeared in the door "Mr. Oni, it's time for your operation Sir" she said and walked over to him, but before she could take the bed out of the room, Chrono leaned over Aion and whispered "I believe in you brother, thank you for saving my life, Rosette and I will wait for you"

"Thank you brother" Aion choked out, tears now streaming down his cheek "Thank you"

Then he was brought away and into another room. Rosette and Chrono finding a seat just outside the door. Chrono wrapped an arm around her and hugging her to him.

The nurses had promised to tell them how it went with the OP, they just had to hope and believe now, it was the only thing they could do.

**A/N: I know I know, it's a cliff hanger, sorry for that, I will update the next chapter soon though, I promise **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Well… it's the last chapter of ****this fic (This time I mean it -.-) I decided that the end should be like I wrote it here (Not going to tell anything in the Author's note -.- duh!) Enjoy the last chapter **

Rosette and Chrono were restless; Aion had been in there for a half an hour now "Do you think he'll make it through?" Rosette asked and was pulled closer by Chrono "I'm sure" he whispered and kissed her cheek.

A nurse appeared in the door and wanted to go by the couple, but Chrono stopped her "How is he?" he asked nervously and the nurse gave them a sad look "It's very critical at the moment, we fear that if it goes on like this, he'll not make it" she told them "But the doctors are doing their best, I promise you" then she left and disappeared through another door.

"Critical?" Rosette whispered fearful and held him closer. Chrono whispering sweetly in her ear, even though he was as fearful as her.

Another nurse came towards them "Miss, Sir, the operation will take some time, how about you went down into the cafeteria and got something to eat and drink?" she offered.

Chrono looked at Rosette "I'm kinda hungry love" he said "Let's eat something and get back here" (Yea… I just got me a muffin cause I was hungry heheh -.-)

She nodded "Okay" making him smile "That's my girl" he said and got up. They walked down the hallway and into a big room where people could order food and something to drink; they found a table where they sat down.

Chrono walked up and ordered some sandwiches, then sat back down beside Rosette "Here love, I brought you something" he said with a smile "And I got you some desert as well" he added, his smile turning into a smirk.

"Desert? Where is the desert?" she asked and looked at the food he had got, there was no desert there though "The desert is right here" he said and leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away "I thought desert comes after the real food"

"Not this time love" he grinned and started eating. They sat and ate for a while, but then thought it was about time to get back up to the OP room.

Chrono pulled her closer again as soon as they had sat down "Sooo… no double portion desert?" he asked playfully "No, first when we arrive home and Aion got over the operation" Rosette told him and snuggled further into his arms "I'll remember that then" he smirked.

Even though they both acted as if they were in a good mood, they were still worried deep down. Rosette waited frantically for the next nurse to ask about Aion's condition.

Rosette got up from her seat, not able to keep sitting down anymore, she sighed "This is taking so long" she murmured, making Chrono chuckle "It really is" he replied and got up as well "But we have to be patient"

"I know…"

Suddenly she was rambled into by a little blonde boy, and she ended on the floor "Ouch dammit" she cursed and looked at the person who had run into her. The little boy sat on the floor as well; rubbing his head "Sorry Miss" he said and got to his feet "Don't you know it's forbidden to run around in a hospital?" she scolded.

But all of a sudden, the boy had run behind her, hiding from a nurse coming their way.

"Joshua… Joshua where are you?" the nurse called, but the little boy pulled Rosette in front of him, hiding further.

Chrono was pulled in front of him too "Please don't tell her where I am" the little boy pleaded and made the couple blink at him "Okay" whispered Chrono with a wink.

"Excuse me Miss, did you see a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes run in your direction?" the nurse asked, irritation audible in her voice, but before Rosette could answer her, Chrono broke in and said "No, I'm sorry we can't help you"

Rosette threw him a glare, but he only kissed her on the lips. The nurse continuing her search, calling the boys name.

"Chrono… we should tell the nurse he is here, he is obviously a patient as well" Rosette scolded, but that just earned her another kiss "Eww" Chrono heard the little boy, whose name obviously was Joshua say.

"It's not that gross when you've got used to it, am I right love?" Chrono smirked, but the only answer he became from her was a slap.

She looked down at the boy and asked him why he had run away from the nurse "She wants to give me the needle" he said "I hate needles"

Chrono laughed "Yea, I know what you mean" but shut up when Rosette glared at him, he cleared his throat "Uhm… I mean… that's ridiculous, needles aren't as bad as people think, I have gotten them thousands of times and I never could even feel it"

"R-Really?" Joshua asked amazed "Really" Chrono smiled, then leaned down and whispered "And when you get bigger, you'll find out that kissing isn't that bad either, okay?"

Joshua grinned "Really?"

"Really" Chrono smiled even more, when the little boy walked over to Rosette and looked up at her "Hey Miss?" he called and made Rosette look at him "Yes?" she said and waited for Joshua to speak "The man told me kissing is good, could you let me try?"

"Let… you… try?" Rosette squeaked and threw another glare in Chrono's direction "Why you…" she growled to him, but he just laughed at her expression.

The little boy blinked "Is something wrong?" he asked, Rosette shook her head "Uhm… no… nothing is wrong… but promise me one thing, if I give you a kiss, you'll go back to the nurse, okay"

Joshua nodded. Rosette wasn't going to kiss him on the lips though, so she just leaned down and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Hmm… maybe I'll get used to it sometimes" Joshua said, then smiled and ran off "Bye bye" he called back to them and disappeared the way he came.

When he was gone, Rosette went over to the still laughing Chrono and gave him a hard slap on his arm "Ouch, what was that for again?" Chrono asked pouting, but Rosette glared at him "For making a little boy think about kissing… he is far too young for that, maybe he'll grow up as a pervert now"

"Come on, tomorrow he'll have forgotten it all" Chrono defended himself "Grrr…"

Their little quarrel was interrupted by another nurse though coming out from the OP room "Uhm… excuse me?" she called and made the couple stop arguing "I have news about Mr. Aion Oni…-" she began.

Rosette coming closer to her "W-What news?" she asked, the nervousness returning full force, together with her fear.

"The young nurse looked at them and answered "The operation has been very critical, and we lost him there for a few minutes… we were able to revive him though-" Rosette and Chrono sighed relieved "But… he won't be able to use his legs for a while though, and we have to keep him here for another few weeks, he is very weak"

"Will he get fully healed?" asked Chrono and laid a hand on Rosette's shoulder

"I'm going to be honest with you… we're not sure about that, the operation prevented it to get worse, but we don't know if he was admitted too late to the hospital… the sickness could spread very fast and maybe it will spread even more even though he has been through the operation"

"What do you mean?" Rosette felt Chrono tighten his grip on her shoulder

"Well, it was a serious illness and we are not sure if the illness will get better now, or worse… we can't do anything else than watch him carefully from now on"

Chrono nodded "The real thing now is he survived the operation, now he just has to survive the next few weeks" a single tear flowed down his cheek.

Rosette pulled him into a hug "C-Can we go and see him?" she asked the nurse, but she shook her head "He is sleeping for now, let him rest till tomorrow"

They both nodded and then headed towards the entrance "I'm happy he is still alive" Rosette whispered "Me too" Chrono whispered back.

They both got into the bus and drove home. Rosette was invited to eat at Chrono's place. They both sat on the couch, each with a cup placed in front of them on the table. They didn't say anything, but suddenly Chrono remembered something.

He turned a smirk towards the blonde "What are you up to?" she asked when she saw his expression.

"I just remembered something very important" Chrono said, his smirk widening

"And what was that?" she asked

"Well…" he leaned closer to her "There was the thing before we went off to the hospital you know?"

"What was before that?"

Chrono's smirk widened even more "Do the words "Snuggle later" make you remember?" he leaned even closer "And do the words "Double portion when we come home" make you remember?"

"Oh no you don't, we don't have time for that… what about dinner?" his face moved slowly closer to hers though "Dinner can wait" he closed the last centimetres between them and locked her lips in a passionate kiss. She wanted to pull away, but this time Chrono wouldn't let her though, she was not allowed to escape this time.

The days afterwards went good, they visited Aion.

Aion was feeling better though and the doctors said it was a good sign. Rosette was happy that his illness developed in the good way, she was sure he would be all healed soon.

Chrono had been happier since then too, he often talked with Aion in the telephone after Aion had left the hospital.

Rosette and Chrono moved into one apartment, even though Rosette wasn't that happy at first "I will get used to him…" she thought and sighed once.

But after all was over, nothing much happened, except for, they were now much happier than they were before.

"Snuggle" Chrono pleaded once more and Rosette just sighed "Sometimes I'll get used to him…maybe in a week, a month or maybe a year"

**A/N: Was it a good ending? I hope so. Thanks for reading :D**** (If you think I should change the ending though, please tell me okay? :D)**


End file.
